


Grande o suficiente

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Baekhun, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, age gap!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Sehun acreditava que onze anos de diferença não importavam, especialmente quando se estava apaixonado pelo melhor amigo do seu irmão mais velho. E Baekhyun insistia em afastá-lo para longe, negando não sentir nada quando era óbvio que também pensava em Sehun de todos os jeitos possíveis.





	Grande o suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho esse plot BaekHun age gap esquecido no meu notebook há 84 anos e nesses últimos dias eu decidi dar andamento nele, escrevendo alucinadamente (em semana de prova) sem parar. Quando vi o resultado de quase 17K caí pra trás, mas fiquei feliz com o que fiz. Iria postar no Social Spirit porque gosto de fazer isso lá, porém há uma cena que não quis cortar e que talvez não vá se enquadrar nas regras do site, daí como também gosto do AO3 aqui estou. Talvez eu corte a cena depois e poste lá, não sei ainda. 
> 
> De qualquer forma, eu agradeço caso qualquer pessoa passe aqui pra ler e espero que goste porque escrevi isso com carinho ♡

 

 

Baekhyun tinha onze anos quando Sehun nasceu.

Junmyeon não ficou tão animado como quando ficou com o nascimento das suas outras irmãs. _Outro bebê_ , Junmyeon contou ao melhor amigo num muxoxo infantil na boca, balançando a cabeça com pesar e um pouquinho de assombro assolando seu coração de criança na possibilidade de ser acrescido mais uma menininha à família ‒ seria a quarta? Também, era tanto cor de rosa pela casa e gritinhos de _oppaaaa_ daqui e acolá, os dramas por espinhas na cara e o desespero para comprar absorventes que Junmyeon, sinceramente, não aguentava mais estar rodeado por aquele mundo feminino tão poderoso e que muito parecia um buraco negro sem fim lhe sugando de pouco em pouco.  

Seu quarto estava sempre bagunçado por causa das duas meninas mais novas que viviam querendo seu cabelo e seus dedos como cobaias para as brincadeiras. Enquanto isso, sua irmã mais velha estava numa fase que só sabia jurar as pessoas de morte e chutar o traseiro de qualquer um gratuitamente só pelo simples fato de existir (e fazer Junmyeon de saco de pancadas nas horas vagas). E havia tantos musicais e festinhas de aniversário de princesas que o garoto só queria paz e sossego, um pouco de silêncio e calmaria para passar um tempo confortável com o melhor amigo sem que suas irmãs junto de sua mãe invadissem aquela bolha e se tornassem as donas da sua vida com aquele punhado de ordens na ponta da língua.

Pega isso pra mim, Junmyeon. Vai lá comprar tal coisa, Junmyeon. Lava a louça, Junmyeon; ajuda a sua irmã mais nova nas tarefas da escola; acho bom você não abrir a boca e ir contar pra mamãe ou eu te mato, juro; vamos brincar de casinha? Você vai ser a mamãe. Eu estou com fome, Jun. Canta uma musiquinha para a sua irmã fazer coco, Junmyeon, o que que custa?  

No entanto, apesar de tudo isso e muito mais, Junmyeon amava aquelas pestinhas das suas irmãs ‒ e da sua mãe também.

Mas quando a notícia de que a família iria crescer de novo chegou no final de um jantar com todos os seus pratos favoritos no fim de semana, Junmyeon sentiu seu coração pesar. O médico disse que era uma menina. Sua mãe e seu pai acreditavam que era uma menina. Até Junmyeon acreditava que fosse uma menina. Não tinha como ser diferente.

‒ Imaginou nascer um menino? ‒ Baekhyun brincou enquanto os dois jogavam videogame largados no chão do seu quarto, a porta trancada para que nenhuma garota entrasse ali e interrompesse o momento de folga.

‒ É uma menina ‒ Junmyeon respondeu concentrado em fazer seu Mário pular um obstáculo para chegar perto de passar a fase e ir em direção do chefão daquele mundo.

‒ Mas já imaginou a possibilidade de quando sua mãe for ter o bebê no hospital nascer um menino? ‒ Baekhyun insistiu.

‒ É uma possibilidade bem impossível.

‒ Só que não seria legal?

Junmyeon aquiesceu, vendo seu Mário morrer catastroficamente diante dos seus olhos. Ele suspirou em desânimo e largou o controle do seu _Nintendo_ de qualquer jeito, fitando o amigo por um segundo. Realmente, seria legal ter um irmãozinho na família, um garoto a mais na casa. Junmyeon sentia falta disso, de outra pessoa como ele em todos os aspectos, principalmente físicos. Seu pai passava a maior parte de tempo trabalhando para sustentar todo mundo e quando estava em casa, só para dormir ou ouvir sua mãe reclamar na sua cabeça, ele estava tão cansado que Junmyeon se sentia mal por incomodá-lo com seus problemas e carências de uma figura masculina presente. Por sorte, tinha Baekhyun e Baekhyun tinha um irmão mais velho, então não se sentia tão só no mundo. Se tivesse um irmãozinho, no entanto, iria brincar com ele o tempo todo e ensinar coisas, levá-lo para passear e teria alguém com quem conversar sobre coisas de meninos.

‒ Seria legal ‒ Junmyeon concordou. ‒ Mas é uma menina.

‒ Não custa sonhar. ‒ Baekhyun pegou o controle do videogame nas mãos e sorriu ao amigo.

‒ Não custa mesmo.

Sehun nasceu poucas semanas depois disso. E que surpresa foi ver um garotinho ensanguentado saindo da sua mãe quando todos acreditavam que seria uma bola de cabelos e gordura com uma vagina no meio das pernas; já tinham até um nome prontinho para ela que na verdade era um _ele_. Junmyeon chegou a chorar assim que seu pai foi contar aquele milagre súbito para o mês do Halloween, era a coisa mais incrível e perfeita do mundo inteiro! O garoto nem se importou com o sorrisinho convencido de Baekhyun e das milhares de vezes que ele se gabou para Deus e o restante do universo em ter previsto o futuro com suas habilidades especiais; Junmyeon tinha um irmãozinho e ele era todo seu para todo o sempre, amém.  

Por conta disso, Junmyeon jurou amar, cuidar e proteger Sehun durante toda a sua vida e obrigou Baekhyun a fazer isso.

‒ Por quê? ‒ o garoto reclamou baixinho, segurando sua voz para não acordar Sehun que dormia angelicalmente no berço com o polegar na boca. ‒ Ele é seu irmão, folgado. É sua obrigação.

‒ Você é meu amigo ‒ Junmyeon argumentou. ‒ Melhor amigo.

‒ E daí?

‒ Sehun é seu irmãozinho também.

‒ Bem que ele é bonito como eu.

Junmyeon estapeou seu ombro e Baekhyun segurou o riso.

‒ Promete pra mim? ‒ Junmyeon pediu de um jeito todo adorável que amolecia o coração de qualquer ser humano.    

Baekhyun girou os olhos e colocou a mão no peito teatralmente, as dobrinhas da infância por todo o seu rosto e corpo de um garoto que havia completado onze anos naquele mês.

‒ Prometo amar, cuidar e proteger Sehun ‒ recitou. ‒ Feliz?

Junmyeon sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir a promessa de infância, assistindo Baekhyun tocar com carinho as bochechas gorduchas do seu irmão mais novo que dormia como um anjo sob o olhar dos dois meninos.  

 

[...]

 

Sehun estava com seis anos daquela vez, o que era triste, horrível, e uma porção de coisas que o deixavam emburrado e de cara feia para o nada.

Seu irmão iria embora no final do ano assim que o colégio terminasse e conseguisse passar em algum vestibular de Medicina. Era óbvio que Junmyeon passaria. Era mais que evidente que ele deixaria sua casa para trás para viver sua vida de adulto e fazendo coisas de adulto que seus pais nunca explicavam o que era. E aquilo era uma porcaria para Sehun com seus seis anos de idade. Perderia seu irmão e seria deixado para trás com aquele gostinho de que nunca mais iria vê-lo.

Quem contaria histórias na hora de dormir? Quem o ajudaria nas tarefas da escola? Tudo bem que tinha suas irmãs mais velhas, mas nenhuma era como Junmyeon. E os passeios? As horas no fim de semana jogando videogame juntinhos e assistindo desenho animado? Como Sehun sobreviveria uma vida sem seu irmão mais velho? Não teria com quem conversar e perguntar bobagens que seu pai e sua mãe não tinham coragem de responder. O problema ficava ainda pior: Baekhyun também deixaria a cidade para estudar longe de casa. Seu Baekhyun, seu hyung, seu melhor amigo, sua segunda (primeira em segredinho e isso ninguém deveria saber) pessoa favorita no mundo inteiro. Quem mais seria sua fonte de doces infinitos antes do jantar?

Tinha como piorar? Porque Sehun não enxergava um futuro promissor para si mesmo com seus seis anos de idade pesando nas costas. A cabeça do menininho estava repleta de pensamentos. O principal deles era _por que eu cresci?_ Ele não deveria ter crescido, não mesmo. Queria ser um bebê de novo daqueles pequenos para que seu irmão não saísse do seu lado jamais ‒ nem ele e Baekhyun. Precisava daquela bebida que a Alice no país das maravilhas bebia para encolher.

Ele saiu chutando pedrinhas do colégio, o beiço na boca maior que todo o seu tamanho e uma careta de poucos amigos; nem comeu seu lanche porque não sentia fome e se havia algo que Sehun gostava de fazer a todo instante, independente do que fosse, aquilo era comer. Chateado e sem fome, procurou seu irmão no mar de pessoas que se acumulavam do lado de fora da escola. Não encontrou Junmyeon, contudo. Ele deveria estar ali. Sempre voltavam juntos para casa, de mãos dadas, falando sobre seu dia, sobre coisas que fariam no fim de semana ou onde passariam as férias num futuro não tão distante. Não ver Junmyeon à sua espera foi um balde de água fria caindo de uma vez só sobre sua cabeça, o lembrando que seu tempo com seu irmão mais velho estava para chegar ao fim, já que o Natal batia à porta com os vestibulares agarrados nos calcanhares. Aquilo significava que Junmyeon poderia sumir a qualquer momento sem ao menos dizer adeus. Como iria sobreviver sem seu irmão?  

Sehun se encontrava pronto para se sentar à guia com lágrimas nos olhos e ficar no relento pelo resto da sua vida quando sentiu uma aproximação em suas costas e seus olhos foram vendados, uma risadinha familiar enchendo a escuridão.

‒ Adivinha quem é?

O cheiro de pirulito de cereja fez seu coração pequeno repleto de desespero não ficar tão assustado, porque Junmyeon não tinha ido embora, não sem levar seu melhor amigo. Ele deveria estar no trabalho de meio-período como sempre estava e Baekhyun estava ali para buscá-lo como sempre acontecia quando seu irmão precisava fazer horas extras.

‒ Baekhyun ‒ Sehun murmurou baixinho, virando-se depressa para agarrar as pernas do garoto mais velho.

Baekhyun, ao ver Sehun manchar a sua calça do uniforme do colégio com ranho e lágrimas desconhecidas, foi pego de surpresa. Não soube muito o que fazer; apenas repetiu o que tinha visto Junmyeon fazer um milhão de vezes quando Sehun chorava sem motivo aparente ‒ o garotinho era sensível à beça e derramava lágrimas a torto e direito. O Byun pegou Sehun no colo com o berreiro aberto antes de alguém chamar a polícia e se perguntou até quando Sehun seria pequenininho daquele jeito para caber em seus braços. Fez um carinho sem jeito nos cabelos escuros do menino numa tentativa inútil de acalmar seu choro alto e seguiu dando batidinhas no seu cocuruto, também repetindo palavras gentis. _Ei, bebê, não chora assim_. _O que foi, meu anjo?_ _Tudo vai ficar bem, uh?_ _O Baekhyun hyung está aqui, não precisa mais chorar_.

O choro de Sehun cessou minutos depois, assim que Baekhyun o apertou mais forte e só ficou ali em silêncio esperando que os olhos do garoto estivessem vazios de uma gota salgada sequer, sua garganta já rouca pela gritaria. Sentaram-se os dois no banco da praça em frente ao colégio, Sehun ainda atarracado no colo do melhor amigo do seu irmão.

‒ Melhor? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou doce, limpando os olhos de Sehun que ainda tinham resquícios de lágrimas. Em seguida, pegou um pedaço de papel higiênico na mochila para assoar o nariz alheio todo cheio de meleca. Ficou satisfeito com o aquiescer que recebeu do menino. ‒ Quer me contar por que chorou? ‒ Sehun baixou os olhos para o colo e ficou quieto, segurando os dedos de Baekhyun. ‒ Alguém te bateu? ‒ insistiu, vendo o menor negar. ‒ Alguém te disse algo ruim? ‒ tentou. ‒ Você esqueceu seu lanche de novo ou a professora te repreendeu por esquecer a tarefa? ‒ sugeriu e Sehun negou. Baekhyun pensou um pouco e olhou para o garotinho. ‒ Você foi ao banheiro e não conseguiu se limpar como Junmyeon ensinou? ‒ Baekhyun fitou a calça do seu uniforme, já pensando que deveria chegar em casa e jogar na máquina de lavar antes que o cheiro se impregnasse de vez, tomar um banho também, esfregar tudo.

‒ Eu sei me limpar!

‒ Não disse que não sabe, bebê ‒ disse calmo, arrumando o cabelo bagunçado de Sehun. ‒ Só quis dizer que você talvez não tenha conseguido por ficar nervoso e se atrapalhar no momento. Já aconteceu na outra vez ‒ terminou levantando os joelhos onde Sehun estava sentado e balançando o bumbum do menino.

Sehun fungou e empinou o nariz.

‒ Eu me limpei direitinho, juro.

‒ E lavou as mãos?

‒ Duas vezes, ó ‒ disse efusivo, mostrando as palmas pequenas para Baekhyun.    

O adolescente suspirou de alívio.

‒ Tive prova de matemática hoje, então estou sem muita imaginação ‒ falou. ‒ Que tal me contar por que chorou como se estivessem te matando, uh? Prometo não contar pro Myeon.

À menção do nome do irmão mais velho, Sehun fez beicinho.

‒ Promete mesmo?

‒ Claro! Alguma vez quebrei as promessas que fiz pra você?

‒ Tem aquela vez que você di‒

‒ Devo lembrar que tenho dinheiro pra comprar o sorvete que você quiser? ‒ interrompeu o menino.

Sehun olhou feio para Baekhyun e este apertou seu nariz sem força, soltando uma risada gostosa.

‒ Agora conta pra mim ‒ pediu.

E com aquele jeito de criança pequena, Sehun contou todo envergonhado sobre não querer que Junmyeon fosse embora para estudar. Ficou todo tímido quando acrescentou que também não desejava que Baekhyun fosse junto. Não queria ficar sozinho. _Será que você pode ficar comigo?_ , tentou. _Morar no meu quarto?_ Não queria ficar sem seus hyungs favoritos, não queria que estivessem tão longe de se agarrar às suas pernas ou subir em seus ombros. Baekhyun ouviu tudo em silêncio, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios manchados do pirulito de cereja que vez ou outra deixava Sehun dar uma lambida.  

‒ Olha, você sabe que o Jun hyung é inteligente e ele quer usar essa inteligência pra ser médico e cuidar de outras pessoas ‒ começou.

‒ Ele não pode cuidar só de mim?

Baekhyun riu.

‒ Você não está sendo muito mimado, não?

‒ Não. ‒ Sehun cruzou os braços no peito todo decidido, certo de si.

‒ Você sabe que o seu irmão é incrível, não? ‒ tentou retomar a conversa. ‒ E ele te ama bastante desde o dia que você nasceu, sempre esteve ao seu lado e te fez carinho, te deu amor e te fez um mimado com o beicinho mais lindo do mundo ‒ disse, vendo Sehun reclamar que “ _não, não sou mimado!_ ”. ‒ Mas, bebê ‒ deu continuidade ‒, o Myeon tem a própria vida e precisa viver, ele já é um homenzinho crescido. Além do mais, quando a gente chega nessa idade e cresce tanto, o mundo nos diz para fazer escolhas ‒ falou em um tom amoroso. ‒ Junmyeon quer estudar e cuidar de outras criancinhas como você que não tem um irmão mais velho por perto.

‒ Ele vai ser o irmão delas?

‒ Não, só vai cuidar e dar remedinho no bumbum pra sarar ‒ respondeu paciente. ‒ Você quer tomar remedinho no bumbum pra sarar?

‒ Não ‒ Sehun respondeu.

‒ Então deixa o hyung dar remedinho nas outras criancinhas.

‒ Mas ele vai embora pra sempre!

‒ Não é pra sempre, bebê. É só um tempinho. Ele vai voltar pra te ver e te levar passear. Você também pode ir visitá-lo quando quiser ‒ disse. ‒ Só que saiba que mesmo que ele esteja longe, o Junmyeon sempre vai ser o seu irmão e de mais ninguém. Jamais.

Sehun ficou em silêncio um minuto e Baekhyun aguardou um momento para que todas as informações fossem entendidas e armazenadas na cabeça da criança.

‒ Promete?

‒ Prometo de mindinho. ‒ Para completar, estendeu o dedo menor para se enganchar ao de Sehun, selando a promessa.

‒ E você? ‒ Sehun quis saber.

‒ O que tem eu?

‒ Você vai embora também.

‒ É meio incerto ‒ contou. ‒ Vestibular é difícil, sabe? Você vai entender quando chegar a sua vez. ‒ Soltou uma risada fraca. ‒ Não sou tão inteligente quanto o Jun.

‒ Você é sim! ‒ Sehun afirmou. ‒ Sempre me ajuda nas tarefas de matemática e sabe as respostas de tudo.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso.

‒ Você me acha inteligente? ‒ O garotinho aquiesceu depressa. ‒ Mais inteligente que o Myeon? ‒ Sehun aquiesceu de novo e Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha. ‒ Você é meu favorito, sabia?

‒ Mais que o Myeon?

Baekhyun segurou ambas as bochechas de Sehun e apertou.

‒ Mais que o Myeon.

Deu um beijinho de esquimó no mais novo como recompensa.

‒ Vai sentir minha falta se eu for embora?

‒ Vou ‒ murmurou murcho.

‒ Eu também vou sentir sua falta ‒ Baekhyun contou. ‒ Menos quando tenho que limpar seu bumbum.

‒ E se eu me limpar sozinho, você fica comigo? ‒ Sehun sugeriu manhoso. ‒ Posso parar de comer doces. Posso brincar sozinho e nunca mais pedir pra você brincar comigo. E vou passar o fio dental duas vezes sem o Myeon mandar! Vou fazer minhas tarefas sem ajuda e ganhar todos os adesivos da professora por ser o melhor da sala ‒ continuou dizendo. ‒ Não vou pedir presente de natal, mas vou te dar todos se eu ganhar algum. Prometo que vou dormir no escuro sem o abajur e nunca mais sentir medo. Se eu fizer isso, você fica comigo no lugar do meu irmão?

Ouvir aquele tipo de coisa fez o coração de Baekhyun dar uma amolecida e uma culpa bater bem em cheio na sua cara. Às vezes queria ficar a sós com Junmyeon e passar um tempo com o melhor amigo de boa, no sossego, sem ter que cuidar do seu irmão mais novo e aturar as milhões de perguntas que ele tinha para fazer. E quando iam sair e Sehun abria o chororô por querer ir junto? Junmyeon não conseguia negar nada para aquele pirralho; terminavam ficando em casa para assistir desenho animado com um balde de pipoca e Sehun enchendo o saco. E quando Sehun roubava toda a atenção de Junmyeon só para si? Não tinha ninguém mais mimado do que ele. Baekhyun precisava ficar disputando Junmyeon com um menino de seis anos e ainda saía perdendo, mesmo que conhecesse o amigo por séculos e estivesse ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Para ser sincero, desde o nascimento de Sehun que Baekhyun se sentia enciumado, porque quando havia só as meninas na família Kim-Oh, Junmyeon só pensava em estar com Baekhyun. Depois que Sehun nasceu, Junmyeon praticamente tinha se tornado o segundo pai do garoto e criado um altar de adoração ao seu bebê. Era Sehun daqui, Sehun de lá.

Até uma vez, numa brincadeira de esconde-esconde, Baekhyun se viu despachando Sehun apenas para conseguir conversar com Junmyeon sem que tivesse que falar mais baixo ou esconder os palavrões porque o enxerido do Sehun estava por perto. Tiveram que procurar Sehun depois e Baekhyun se sentiu péssimo à beça pensando que ele tinha morrido sem ar dentro do guarda-roupa, mas isso não impediu que o Byun alimentasse uma raivinha do mais novo de vez quando. _Por que não nasceu menina, viu?_ , questionava, se xingando em seguida por pensar uma coisa daquelas quando Sehun enrabichava atrás de si e pedia para brincar ou só para ficar coladinho em seu colo enquanto o assistia jogar videogame.

‒ Vamos fazer uma promessa? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou.

‒ Outra?

‒ Outra.

‒ Qual? ‒ o menininho teve interesse.

‒ Se eu não passar no vestibular, vou ficar com você.

Sehun abriu um sorriso gigante todo banguela.

‒ Tomara que você não passe!

‒ Sehun, você disse que eu era mais inteligente que o Myeon! ‒ disse alto, chocado.

‒ Será que eu menti?

Baekhyun soltou um som estrangulado e fingiu chorar, o que levou Sehun a fazer cócegas no mais velho até que o ar estivesse repleto das gargalhadas de ambos pelas brincadeirinhas que trocaram. Junmyeon não demorou a ligar perguntando onde estavam os dois e pedindo para que viessem logo, pois iria pagar um lanche cada um no lugar próximo do seu trabalho de meio-período, sem se esquecer da porção de batata extra para Baekhyun e Sehun, porque os dois amavam batatas fritas e comiam as próprias rapidinho para roubar as do seu prato.

A promessa que Baekhyun havia feito, contudo, estava pela metade e não foi esquecida por Sehun.

Junmyeon tinha ido ao banheiro e Baekhyun se aproveitou do momento para afanar as batatas remanescentes do prato do amigo. O irmãozinho mais novo do Kim estava sentado ao seu lado terminando de tomar os últimos goles do milk-shake duplo de chocolate. Assim que acabou, Sehun coçou os olhos e bocejou profundo, denunciando que não demoraria muito para dormir; era sempre assim quando tomava leite com chocolate nos primeiros sinais da noite, como se fosse um ritual: tomar leite com chocolate e nanar. Baekhyun não estranhou ao sentir Sehun recostar a cabeça em seu braço e afofar a carne da região em busca de uma posição confortável.

‒ Hyung.

‒ Hmm ‒ respondeu de boca cheia.

‒ E o resto?

‒ Resto do quê? ‒ Baekhyun sorveu um gole do seu refrigerante.

‒ O resto da promessa.

Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça para encarar o menino, suas sobrancelhas unidas em confusão.

‒ Sobre ficar comigo pra sempre ‒ esclareceu sonolento.

‒ Ah! Isso ‒ lembrou-se risonho. ‒ Eu disse que se eu não passar no vestibular, fico com você. E se eu passar... ‒ sua voz sumiu ao mesmo tempo que pensava em algo.

Baekhyun realmente não acreditava que conseguiria uma boa nota no exame nacional ou que fosse bem nos vestibulares que iria prestar no final do ano. Ele estava receoso e assustado, em parte porque significava que deveria se esforçar ao máximo para dar seguimento à sua vida adulta, em parte porque tinha medo de não conseguir dar esse passo quando Junmyeon tinha planos de fazer uma longa jornada pela frente. Não queria que seu caminho fosse diferente ao do amigo. Afinal, Myeon era seu parceiro do crime desde quando eram praticamente bebês, um vivia na casa do outro e faziam absolutamente tudo juntos durante anos.

Baekhyun não conseguia imaginar uma vida em que não teria a presença do mais velho ao seu lado. Podia ser bobagem e até um pouco clichê, mas gostaria que ele e Junmyeon fossem aquele tipo de amizade que envelheceriam ao mesmo tempo, reciprocamente, passando cada pedaço do futuro em companhia. Por isso, como o planejado, Junmyeon faria Medicina e Baekhyun tentaria Enfermagem, estudariam na mesma universidade, morariam juntos, trabalhariam no mesmo hospital. Tinham pensado, inclusive, na aposentadoria, algo sobre como ir morar no mesmo asilo para idosos depois que os filhos ingratos comessem todo o seu dinheiro de anos de esforço.

Se não passasse naqueles vestibulares ou obtivesse uma nota boa, ficaria preso naquela cidadezinha pequena e preconceituosa para sempre, fadado um trabalho que o deixaria infeliz pelo restante dos seus dias.

‒ Se eu passar ‒ repetiu pausadamente ‒, eu vou precisar ir embora, infelizmente. Mas vou embora para cuidar do Myeon e fazê-lo nunca te esquecer ‒ falou. ‒ E juro que volto pra você todo fim de semana, férias, feriados e folgas.

Sehun deixou um muxoxo se formar em sua boca.

‒ E sabe o que mais?

‒ O quê?

Baekhyun sorriu minimamente.

‒ Você vai ter todo o meu coração.

‒ E o que eu faço com ele? ‒ Sehun perguntou em um tom que Baekhyun acreditou beirar ao deboche em plena tenra idade.

‒ Como vou cuidar do Junmyeon, alguém precisa cuidar de mim, então você vai ficar com o meu coração. E você pode guardá-lo com carinho junto com o seu. Promete que vai tomar conta do meu coração e dar bastante amor pra ele não se sentir sozinho?

Sehun suspirou em derrota.  

‒ Tá bom ‒ murmurou. ‒ Prometo do mindinho, hyung.

‒ Pra sempre?

‒ Pra sempre.

‒ Obrigado, bebê.

Sinceramente, aquilo não era o que Sehun gostaria de ouvir naquele momento em seus seis anos de idade; não passava de bobagem.

E Baekhyun poderia ter prometido algo como sua coleção de videogames ou suas revistas em quadrinho que fariam de Sehun um garoto mais feliz do que ter dito uma coisa tão insubstancial como aquela. _Você vai ter todo o meu coração_. Sehun não queria coração nenhum, queria apenas que seu irmão e Baekhyun ficassem, só isso, coração de ninguém resolveria o fato de que estava sendo abandonado do jeito mais bruto e horrível possível. Se ao menos Baekhyun tivesse lhe dado seus brinquedos ou aqueles robôs que colecionava com tanto esmero, daria para Sehun tapar o buraco do seu sofrimento com coisas materiais. Mas um coração? O que diabos ele faria com um coração que nem por perto ia estar?

O mais velho, no entanto, cansado de um dia estressante na escola e no trabalho de meio-período no mercadinho no centro da cidade, estava sem criatividade para a situação e viu aquela frase boba no copo vazio do milk-shake de Sehun repleto de desenhos e frases doces como a luz no fim do túnel. Tanto é que se perguntassem ao adolescente o porquê de ter escolhido dizer justamente aquilo, diria que não teve significado nenhum, que ele só queria que Sehun aquietasse e tivesse paz de espírito, que havia repetido a sentença sem saber ao certo o que dizer para apaziguar os sentimentos de uma criança triste com o adeus do seu irmão mais velho ‒ fez uma nota para reclamar a Junmyeon e mandá-lo dar um jeito nisso, já que o irmãozinho era seu, tal como obrigação de conversar com o menino e explicar o motivo de ir estudar em outro lugar.

Ao seu lado, Sehun nem fez esforço de reclamar ou tentar argumentar com Baekhyun para ganhar algo mais legal depois que ouviu a frase, fechou os olhos e dormiu de tanto cansaço com previsão de acordar apenas no dia seguinte.

Contudo, o então adolescente Baekhyun, naquele mesmo dia, se esqueceria daquela promessa feita a um garotinho assim que caísse no sono da cama do melhor amigo; não se esqueceria por mal, entretanto. Quando fosse embora para estudar e no decorrer dos anos seguintes, Baekhyun não se recordaria dessa lembrança antiga porque haveria tantas outras lembranças tão mais importantes ocupando espaço em seus pensamentos. Mas tudo bem, não teria problema algum nisso, porque Sehun faria questão de se recordar todos os dias de que Baekhyun havia prometido seu coração e que este, por direito, era seu.

Sehun cobraria a promessa do mais velho com altos juros.

  

[...]

  

Todo mundo dizia que as coisas pioravam com os 15 anos e Sehun não discordava, mas também não concordava. As coisas eram difíceis, seu corpo passava por mudanças que o deixavam se sentindo esquisito e à beira de explodir em um milhão de pedacinhos de uma vez só. No entanto, ainda assim, tinha lá seu lado bom. Havia o ensino médio, que Sehun descobriria não ser algo bom muito em breve, videogames para passar a noite jogando, seus programas favoritos na televisão, comida, seu melhor amigo Kyungsoo e as visitas preciosas do seu irmão mais velho em casa. E claro, havia Baekhyun.

Enquanto Sehun deixava para trás parte da sua infância e ingressava os primeiros caminhos da adolescência com certa timidez, Baekhyun, com seus 26 anos, já tinha experimentado todas as coisas possíveis naquele mundo.

Recém-formado na universidade, já havia passado pela primeira, segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta, sexta, oitava e infinitas paixões. Tinha amado. Tinha odiado. Tinha sido feliz e triste. Tinha feito muito, muito, muito sexo. Encheu a cara, fumou erva, ficou de ressaca, pensou em desistir do curso e começar qualquer outra coisa, chegou a desistir do curso, mas voltou depois. Havia conhecido pessoas diferentes e feito amizades. Brigou um bocado com Junmyeon e também fizeram as pazes outras tantas vezes, porque eram melhores amigos e, clichê ou não, o plano era ficar lado a lado para sempre. No entanto, cada um tinha sua vida própria. Junmyeon fez amigos diferentes no curso de Medicina, saiu com garotas, tinha sua lista de burrices pessoais e coisas que nunca mais repetiria ‒ fumar erva e encher a cara era uma dessas, não que tivesse sido ruim transar com qualquer pessoa e beijar seu melhor amigo como se não tivesse o amanhã para contar história, mas a ressaca no dia seguinte era uma merda se precisasse fazer plantão no estágio.

Baekhyun e Junmyeon tinham dezenas de histórias engraçadas da época da universidade para contar e Sehun adorava ouvi-las, especialmente quando os dois já se encontravam mais moles por encher o corpo de cerveja barata no fim da noite, depois que os pais e as irmãs iam se deitar. Sehun ficava para trás e escorregava para perto de Junmyeon, a cabeça em seu ombro, as pernas no colo de Baekhyun, e os escutava falar a madrugada toda.

A última loucura de Baekhyun havia rendido uma tatuagem que ele se recusava mostrar.

‒ Nunca faça nada quando estiver bêbado ‒ Baekhyun recomendou, fitando Sehun. ‒ É uma burrice do caralho.

Sehun adorou ouvir Baekhyun dizer o palavrão e ficou satisfeito por Junmyeon estar dormindo profundamente na cama ao lado por ter passado 72 horas acordado; seu irmão tinha o costume de repreender Baekhyun pelas coisas que contava ou pelos palavrões que deixava escapulir sem querer, mas Sehun gostava de escutar e de observar o modo como os lábios de Baekhyun se moviam ao dizer besteiras. _Cacete, porra, caralho, um cu_. Quando ficava sozinho, repetia cada palavrinha em voz alta para ver se ficava bem tanto quanto ficava quando Baekhyun dizia.

O quarto de Sehun, que antes havia sido de Junmyeon por anos e depois passou a ser dos dois irmãos, se encontrava parcialmente iluminado por um abajur que ficava no criado-mudo que separava o cômodo, a cama de Sehun de um lado e a cama antiga de Junmyeon que ainda continuava em seu mesmo cantinho para quando ele viesse passar uns dias nos feriados ou festas de fim de ano. Baekhyun tinha as costas apoiadas na cama do mais novo, seu braço enfiado no moletom roçando em Sehun.

‒ Eu posso ver sua tatuagem?    

O mais velho, com a cabeça caída para trás apoiada no colchão, levantou o pescoço para que pudesse fitar o adolescente.

‒ Nunca vi uma pessoalmente ‒ acrescentou baixinho.

Baekhyun não disse nada de imediato. Também não disse depois. Apenas se sentou ereto de frente para o adolescente e tirou o moletom em silêncio. Em seguida, foi a camisa.

Sehun se viu olhando descaradamente para o que encontrou debaixo da peça. Ele sabia que seu irmão tinha se tornado fissurado por exercícios físicos e malhação nos últimos anos. Junmyeon tinha ganho musculatura e uns braços que faziam suas irmãs mais velhas aprovarem, mas não sabia que Baekhyun também se tornara adepto da vida saudável ao ponto de ingressar numa academia para ganhar um peitoral, braços mais firmes e as coxas mais resistentes. Sehun continuou olhando para o peito e barriga de Baekhyun mesmo depois que o mais velho já tinha se livrado da roupa. Aquilo era...bonito. Quer dizer, achava bonito no seu irmão, ficava legal e Sehun desejou ficar mais velho para tentar ganhar massa nos lugares certos e exibir um tanquinho atraente.

Mas... era ainda mais bonito em Baekhyun.

Byun pigarrou e sorriu de canto quando Sehun tentou olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não seu corpo.

‒ Gostou? ‒ o enfermeiro disse e Sehun voltou a fitar seus olhos para descê-los em direção do peitoral, assistindo Baekhyun virar-se de costas. Tentou não encarar muito o corpo do mais velho e focar no desenho que havia sobre toda a omoplata esquerda, descendo até um tantinho mais para baixo, nas costelas. Era um ramo de flor, bem delicado e colorido de roxo. Não era um ramo tão grande, mas nem tão pequeno.

A tatuagem tinha um _quê_ feminino. Com certeza muitas garotas faziam algo como aquilo, o que levou Sehun a se questionar o motivo de Baekhyun ter escolhido justamente aquele desenho para marcar a pele definitivamente. Se lembrou, porém, que ele disse estar bêbado quando decidiu se tatuar.  

 Seus dedos foram automaticamente ao desenho e estava muito ocupado contornando as linhas graciosas da tatuagem para perceber que Baekhyun tinha se arrepiado com o seu toque gelado quando sua pele ardia; era uma noite fria e Baekhyun era muito calorento.

‒ Eu gostei ‒ Sehun sussurrou. ‒ É linda.

‒ Talvez eu faça outra quando beber de novo ‒ comentou risonho ao garoto, olhando por cima do ombro. ‒ O que acha?

‒ Acho que vai ficar perfeito. ‒ Sehun deslizou os dedos para o meio das costas de Baekhyun, chegando ao limite do cós do jeans que ele usava. ‒ Talvez aqui ‒ sugeriu. ‒ Ou... ‒ Seus dedos subiram de volta, parando na nuca do mais velho. ‒ Aqui? ‒ Demorou-se com o contato naquela região.

‒ Aí é... ‒ Baekhyun fez uma pausa. ‒ É bom.

Sehun ficou com vontade de tocar nos fios avermelhados da nuca de Baekhyun. Pareciam macios e sedosos, perfeitos para um carinho ‒ Baekhyun até havia inclinado a cabeça um pouco mais para frente como se pedisse que fosse adiante. Quando mais novo, Sehun mexia na orelha de Baekhyun até cair no sono ou brincava com seu cabelo sem motivo aparente. Naquele instante, contudo, mordeu o lábio e desistiu.

O mais velho virou-se de frente para Sehun.

‒ É incerto, mas talvez eu faça outra tatuagem quando beber ‒ voltou a falar. ‒ Fico estranhamente corajoso quando encho a cara. ‒ Riu. ‒ Não beba, por favor ‒ acrescentou depressa ao garoto, que soltou uma risada curta e negou. ‒ Também queria colocar um piercing, sabia?

‒ Piercing?

‒ Dois, na verdade ‒ corrigiu. ‒ Nos mamilos.

Sehun fitou os mamilos do mais velho eriçados pelo ar gelado do quarto. Eram rosas, pontudos.  

‒ Por quê? ‒ questionou.  

Baekhyun espiou por cima do próprio ombro, verificando se Junmyeon estava mesmo apagado, e fez sinal para que o adolescente se aproximasse.

‒ É gostoso ‒ murmurou na orelha dele. ‒ Pra brincar. ‒ Afastou-se um centímetro de modo que olhasse o rosto de Sehun, notando que ele não tinha entendido. ‒ Chupar ‒ adicionou lentamente. ‒ No sexo. ‒ E sorriu por ver as pontas das orelhas de Sehun ficarem vermelhinhas. Colocou o dedo em cima dos lábios e fez o sinal de que aquilo deveria ser um segredo só dos dois. O adolescente anuiu em silêncio, sua força de vontade toda concentrada em não faze uma imagem mental daquilo. ‒ Mas não tenho coragem.

‒ Nem bêbado?

Baekhyun concordou.

‒ E eu acho que gosto mais quando a outra pessoa usa. Prefiro... você sabe, no cara ou garota ‒ disse baixinho ao adolescente.

Na cama do outro lado da cama, Junmyeon mudou de posição, ficando de frente para Baekhyun e Sehun, atrapalhando o momento de curiosidade que queimou na ponta da língua do adolescente.  

‒ Acho que vou dormir também. ‒ O Byun bocejou. ‒ Está tarde.

‒ Então pode ficar com a minha cama. ‒ Sehun se levantou. ‒ Vou pra sala.

‒ Por quê?

‒ Estou sem sono ‒ explicou. ‒ E tenho que terminar de ler um livro da escola pra um trabalho, acho que vou aproveitar e ver se consigo passar da página dois.

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha.

‒ Boa sorte ‒ desejou. ‒ E não force muito a sua visão.

Sehun pegou o livro grosso do criado-mudo, seu par de óculos para leitura e o farolete. Roubou um travesseiro da sua cama, ouvindo a risadinha baixa de Baekhyun por aquilo, e pegou uma manta extra do guarda-roupa. Desligou o abajur e murmurou boa noite a Baekhyun, pronto para sair do quarto.

‒ Leva meu moletom ‒ ouviu.

‒ Hmm?

‒ Está frio ‒ Baekhyun falou do escuro. ‒ Pega o meu moletom.

Sehun viu o amigo do seu irmão ligar a lanterna do celular e vir lhe entregar o moletom na porta, tendo que erguer a cabeça para encarar Baekhyun que era bons centímetros mais alto.

‒ Ele é quentinho ‒ disse. ‒ Vai te aquecer. Veste depois, tá? Não quero que pegue um resfriado ‒ pediu.

Na sala, com todas as luzes apagadas, Sehun vestiu o moletom de Baekhyun e se surpreendeu com o quanto ficara extremamente grande em seu corpo. Mas era quente como ele havia dito e, além de tudo, tinha um cheiro gostoso de perfume ‒ o perfume de Baekhyun.

O adolescente se encolheu no sofá e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de mais cedo quando viu Baekhyun tirar aquele mesmo moletom e ficar nu do tronco para cima. Recordou-se das suas costas tão marcadas e bonitas, possuindo uma pele lisa e quente, das suas coxas fartas, dos quadris estreitos. E, por fim, seu peitoral. Por algum motivo, sua cabeça se encheu com a imagem dos mamilos rosados e eriçados de Baekhyun. O adolescente mordeu o lábio e pescou o celular do bolso da calça para fazer uma pesquisa básica.

 _Piercing nos mamilos_ , escreveu.

Ele teve acesso a um milhão de imagens. As primeiras foram dos seios de garotas. Admirou as fotos com atenção e achou interessante, mas nada que o fizesse ficar animado demais. Os piercings eram de todos os formatos e tamanhos, dos mais diversos estilos. Leu alguns textos a respeito sobre como colocar e de que forma cuidar até a cicatrização ocorrer. Muitos comentários diziam que não doía nada, outros falavam que era uma delícia na hora do sexo.

_Prefiro... você sabe, no cara ou garota._

Sehun sabia que Baekhyun gostava de garotos desde sempre. Não que devesse saber. Meio que bancou o enxerido em ouvir atrás da porta quando Baekhyun contou a Junmyeon um tempo atrás, os dois estavam com 16 ou 17 anos? Antes de ir para a universidade, tinha certeza que era algo assim. De qualquer forma, ele ouviu a conversa. Seu irmão ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos depois que Baekhyun confessou tímido um “ _eu gosto de meninos também, Myeon_ ”.  

‒ Você gosta de mim? ‒ Junmyeon perguntou finalmente naquele dia.

‒ Desde quando seu amor próprio aumentou tanto assim, Junmyeon? Você sabe que eu detesto clichês e me apaixonar por você está fora de cogitação. Nem faz o meu tipo, pelo amor de Deus ‒ Baekhyun respondeu brincando, fazendo Junmyeon rir. ‒ Eu gosto de você ‒ prosseguiu em seguida, sério. ‒ Mas como meu melhor amigo.

 O quarto ficou em silêncio de novo e Sehun se atreveu a empurrar um pouquinho mais a porta para ver Junmyeon abrindo os braços e chamando para que Baekhyun caísse neles, abraçando o amigo apertado e murmurando que tudo bem, aquilo não importava. Sehun não passava de um garotinho na época e não entendeu muito bem no começo, mas foi pego no flagra e Junmyeon lhe explicou que alguns meninos poderiam gostar de meninas ou gostar de meninos ou talvez dos dois ao mesmo tempo. _Pessoas podem gostar de pessoas_ , Baekhyun finalizou o assunto e Sehun não perguntou mais nada a respeito, nunca sentiu necessidade de fazê-lo.

Sehun se sentia da mesma maneira sobre sexo. Não alimentava a curiosidade similar que seus colegas de classe estavam passando no começo da adolescência e dos hormônios pipocando na pele por querer saber como era fazer sexo. Era um assunto que não importava, embora tivesse a ideia básica de como era: um homem, uma mulher, os dois nus, a natureza seguindo seu curso; não era um bicho de sete cabeças no fim das contas. Além disso, seus pais haviam lhe explicado por cima do mesmo jeito que tinham feito com Junmyeon e suas irmãs mais velhas: transar antes de casar com alguém é errado, mas, caso aconteça no calor do momento, pelo menos usem camisinha. Na escola, tudo foi mais detalhado e descobrir sobre doenças sexualmente transmissíveis não fez o interesse de Sehun aumentar.

Ele se achou esquisito por um tempo, porque seus amigos falavam sobre sexo e de como aquilo era bom quando não passavam de virgens viciados em pornô da internet. Kyungsoo era reservado sobre, mas tinha comentado que, hm, se tocar não era ruim, todo mundo fazia, não? Sehun não respondeu nada, porque não fazia. Tinha suas ereções, acordava de pau duro, e tinha momentos em que seu pênis ganhava vida sem razão alguma, era algo normal da puberdade, a professora havia explicado na escola que coisas do tipo aconteceriam junto da mudança na voz, no crescimento do corpo, dos pelos, do cheiro, das espinhas, do humor oscilante.

Apesar de tudo, Sehun não tinha se tocado ainda. Não porque achasse errado, Junmyeon, inclusive, deixou claro no último Natal quando o irmão mais novo levantou da cama com um problema nas calças, uma mancha úmida evidente no moletom, que se tocar ajudava, que Sehun deveria tentar, não era errado, era algo natural. Foi constrangedor, principalmente porque Baekhyun entrou no quarto naquele justo momento e Junmyeon comentou algo como “ _ele está nessa idade, tinha me esquecido como era_ ” e Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo um “ _você acorda de pau duro todo dia e se masturba mais que um adolescente, como se esqueceu disso?_ ”. Como eles podiam falar tão abertamente, sem vergonha alguma?

Deitado no sofá na sala, no escuro, no entanto, ele pensou que talvez devesse tentar aquilo.

Deslizou os dedos pela tela do celular nas milhões de fotos de seios com piercings. Tentou sentir alguma coisa, por menor que fosse. Não estava funcionando. Então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, colocando um dos braços em cima da boca, o cheiro de Baekhyun no moletom impregnando seu olfato no mesmo instante. Depois disso, imaginou Baekhyun na cama com uma garota nua, sem rosto, dois piercings simples em cada bico do seu seio. Foi fácil visualizar Baekhyun pelado, com uma pontada de curiosidade de saber como ele era da cintura para baixo. Seria como Junmyeon, um pau grande? Na média, talvez? Sehun tentou imaginá-lo sem ser muito assustador ou pequeno demais, mas rosado, com algumas veias por estar ereto, os testículos abaixo. Sentiu uma fisgada dentro da cueca, descendo com sua mão ao local após puxar o elástico da calça.

Baekhyun tinha na boca um dos seios da garota e fazia como havia dito. _Prefiro chupar, você sabe_. Viu com precisão os seus lábios vermelhos devorando o bico, sua língua molhada circulando toda a aréola com um prazer descomunal. A velocidade da sua mão aumentou por imaginar Baekhyun puxando com a pontinha dos dentes aquela região, um sorriso sacana no canto da boca depois de soltar a carne do seio e ir buscá-lo de novo sem demora. Sehun estava fervendo, mas não parou. Abriu mais as pernas no sofá e baixou a cueca e a calça um pouquinho mais nas coxas, facilitando o acesso. Em sua cabeça, Baekhyun ainda continuava chupando seu seio. _Seu_? Não viu quando a garota sem rosto desapareceu e deu lugar a si mesmo, mas o mais velho continuava com a boca em seu mamilo ‒ e Sehun tirou a mão de cima da boca e levantou o moletom, enfiando dois dedos aos lábios e os melando de saliva para segurar o bico do seu mamilo.

Contorceu-se no sofá de todas as maneiras, sua cabeça cheia das cenas que criava com uma rapidez assustadora. Quando finalmente chegou ao ápice, precisou tapar a própria boca com o braço para abafar o nome da pessoa em sua imaginação que escapou em um suspiro.

Esperou o arrependimento ao sentir seus dedos melados, um pouco de nojo de si mesmo, talvez angústia por ter feito tal coisa tão indecente no sofá da sua mãe. Nada lhe ocorreu. Sehun apenas se sentia cansado e estranhamente...satisfeito, feliz, o peito batucando numa cadência deliciosa.

Sorriu no escuro na companhia do perfume gostoso do moletom que vestia, suas bochechas ardendo com um pensamento fugaz que teve do melhor amigo do seu irmão no primeiro quarto do corredor, bem em sua cama, com o seu cheiro nela. Dormiu pensando nisso.

E aquela foi a primeira vez de outras tantas em que Sehun se masturbou e gozou por causa de Baekhyun, o nome dele tatuado na ponta da sua língua e amarrado na porcaria do seu coração.

 

[...]

 

Junmyeon terminava de prender alguns balões nos braços das cadeiras em volta da mesa quando Baekhyun chegou com a caixa de bolo na mão e um punhado de sacolas cheias de docinhos na outra. O enfermeiro ainda vestia o uniforme do hospital por baixo do casaco como se tivesse saído depressa do trabalho só para passar na confeitaria e pegar o que havia encomendado no começo da semana.

‒ O trânsito tá um caos ‒ Baekhyun comentou. ‒ E acho que bati seu carro.

Junmyeon paralisou e arregalou os olhos.

‒ Isso é brincadeira ou eu devo começar a chorar?

‒ Isso é um “ _tudo bem, amigo, ao menos você está vivo porque você com certeza é mais importante que um carro caro_ ” ‒ rebateu sério, depois de colocar tudo o que carregava na mesa. ‒ Estou brincando, bobo ‒ acrescentou rindo quando viu que Junmyeon estava assustado o bastante por pensar que seu bebê de quatro rodas tinha se machucado. ‒ Sabe que posso dirigir de olhos vendados.

‒ Nós sabemos que você não pode.

‒ Podemos fingir pelo menos.

‒ Se isso te faz feliz ‒ Junmyeon respondeu e Baekhyun empurrou o amigo com seus quadris.

‒ Vai terminar de se arrumar que eu ajeito tudo aqui ‒ apontou para a camisa aberta de Junmyeon e o cabelo úmido despenteado.

‒ Será que devo buscar Sehun no metrô? ‒ perguntou do corredor, os dedos fechando os botões da camisa.

‒ Ele não ia pegar um táxi?

‒ Mas você disse que o trânsito está perigoso.

‒ De fato.

‒ Acho que vou buscá-lo.

‒ Agora? ‒ Baekhyun verificou a hora no celular. ‒ O metrô chegou faz tempo. Sehun deve ter pego o táxi. Por que não liga pra ele?

Junmyeon saiu falando sozinho pelo corredor do apartamento e Baekhyun terminou de ajeitar a mesa, colocando o bolo no centro e organizando os docinhos ao redor. Admirou seu trabalho e pensou em tirar uma foto de recordação, mas algo estava faltando.

‒ Jun! ‒ chamou. ‒ Cadê o suco?

‒ É refrigerante! ‒ gritou de volta.

‒ Esqueceu que o seu irmão não bebe mais refrigerante?

‒ Desde quando? ‒ O médico apareceu na cozinha com o cabelo num topete.

‒ Desde que ele teve pedra no rim e você disse para ele parar de beber refrigerante como se fosse água?

Junmyeon franziu as sobrancelhas e soltou um palavrão.

‒ O que você faria sem mim, sinceramente ‒ Baekhyun resmungou ao ver o amigo procurar a carteira com desespero. ‒ Está na cômoda do seu quarto. E a chave do carro está no meu bolso. Vai ter que ir no mercado, porque a lojinha da esquina fechou, o dono fez vasectomia hoje de manhã, lembra?

‒ Nunca me deixe ‒ Junmyeon pediu ao voltar à cozinha e pegar as chaves do carro no bolso do uniforme azul de Baekhyun, deixando um beijo na bochecha do amigo. ‒ Eu te amo.

‒ Então me dá folga no fim de semana, seu filho da puta! ‒ gritou para Junmyeon.

‒ Não sei fazer cirurgias sem você!

‒ Amar é deixar ir, tá? ‒ berrou.

‒ Pois eu te odeio!

‒ ESCROTO! ‒ Baekhyun esgoelou e ouviu Junmyeon rir no hall de entrada do apartamento. ‒ E Sehun gosta de suco de abacaxi!

Baekhyun terminou de arrumar os últimos detalhes da mesa ao acrescentar as caixas de presente atrás do bolo, evitando o risco de Junmyeon esquecer o lugar que havia guardado. Elogiou-se pelo próprio feito e partiu tomar um banho corrido onde desse para lavar o cabelo e tirar o cheiro do hospital grudado na sua pele. Cogitou em bater uma punheta rápida debaixo do chuveiro em nome dos velhos hábitos ‒ mais conhecidos como não-tenho-tempo-para-me-masturbar-direito ‒ e estava pronto para fazê-lo se a campainha do apartamento não tocasse irritantemente no instante em que segurou o pau murcho na mão. Teria aquela anta do seu amigo digitado a senha errado de novo ao ponto de bloquear? Saiu puto do banho, o cabelo pingando, a toalha presa de qualquer jeito na cintura e um monte de xingamentos na boca.

‒ Eu juro que vou escrever a senha de casa bem no meio da tua fuça com o sangue das suas bolas ‒ reclamou zangado, destravando a porta. ‒ Você tem um radar pra quando eu vou bater punh‒

Baekhyun se calou abruptamente e um par de olhos escuros o encarou do lado de fora, um sorrisinho nos lábios finos.

‒ Desculpa por atrapalhar seu momento, hyung ‒ o rapaz, que Baekhyun se negou a acreditar que fosse a pessoa que parecia ser, disse divertido após deixar uma encarada na toalha presa nos seus quadris. ‒ Mas eu esqueci a senha. Será que pode ter piedade das minhas bolas? Gosto delas e garanto que você também pode se estiver a fim de conhecer dia desses.

‒ Sehun? ‒ o nome do irmão mais novo de Junmyeon saiu sussurrado.

‒ Eu ‒ o rapaz alto falou sem jeito, enfiando as mãos no bolso do jeans. ‒ Oi ‒ murmurou de acréscimo, um sorriso bonito crescendo na sua boca ao subir seu olhar de cima a baixo pelo corpo de Baekhyun, passeando com lentidão os olhos pelo peitoral agora todo tatuado do mais velho, os desenhos ainda delicados e se espalhando por toda a sua pele. ‒ Senti saudade ‒ confessou baixinho, aproximando-se do Byun com acanhamento para abraçá-lo apertado, seu rosto se enfiando na curvatura do pescoço alheio que tinha o mesmo cheiro daquele moletom surrado que Sehun ainda usava para dormir.

Baekhyun demorou um segundo para corresponder o gesto, mas quando o fez daquela forma como Sehun se lembrava ‒ apertado, quente e cheio de carinho ‒, o rapaz sentiu que finalmente estava em casa, que ali era seu lar.

‒ Também senti saudade, bebê, também senti.   

 

 

 

 

 

As luzes da cozinha estavam apagadas e as velinhas enfileiradas no meio do bolo bailavam sob o comando do fogo que as fazia brilhar incandescentes. No ritmo das palmas e da voz animada de Baekhyun que se sobressaía às demais, o parabéns foi cantado com carinho e Sehun não sabia onde enfiar a cara por tanta vergonha, esta que aumentou quando Junmyeon iniciou o famoso _com quem será, com quem será que Sehun vai casar_ que ficou sem resposta.

‒ Não é meu aniversário ‒ o rapaz reclamou. ‒ É o seu ‒ apontou para o irmão mais velho.

‒ Você sabe que eu odeio essas coisas ‒ Junmyeon disse. ‒ E não deu certo da gente comemorar seu aniversário juntos esse ano. Me sinto mal por isso.

‒ Eu disse que não me importava.

‒ Não se faz dezenove anos todo dia.

‒ Não se faz trinta todo dia ‒ Sehun observou. ‒ E minha idade não é muito diferente dos meus dezoito, nada mudou em mim.

‒ Posso observar o contrário ‒ Baekhyun se meteu. ‒ Onde eu estava enquanto você crescia tanto?

‒ Talvez fugindo de casa? ‒ Sehun devolveu com simplicidade, um tom inconfundível de sarcasmo na voz. Ele arrematou com um sorriso e Baekhyun riu baixinho.

‒ Ele estava muito ocupado namorando pra ver você ‒ Junmyeon adicionou.

‒ _Trabalhando_ ‒ Baekhyun corrigiu.

‒ E namorando ‒ o Kim falou. ‒ Não adianta negar.

‒ Eu posso.

‒ Mas não vai ‒ Junmyeon arrematou. ‒ Assopra as velinhas e faça um pedido em voz alta ‒ disse diretamente ao irmão mais novo. ‒ Esse é o presente de aniversário que você pode me dar.

Baekhyun puxou o bolo para mais próximo de Sehun e o incitou a assoprar as velinhas com um gesto carinhoso em seu ombro.

‒ Quero o carro do meu irmão mais velho ‒ o rapaz disse rindo, ganhando um chute de Junmyeon por baixo da mesa.

‒ Para de graça e faz o pedido ‒ mandou.

‒ É assim que me trata quando a gente se vê depois de um tempão?

‒ Oh Sehun ‒ seu irmão mais velho chamou seu nome autoritariamente usando o sobrenome da mãe de ambos.

‒ Tá bom!

Sehun fechou os olhos e fez um pedido silencioso, seu irmão chiando ao lado por não ter ouvido uma palavra sequer da sua boca. Abriu os olhos e assoprou as velinhas com força, a cozinha caindo na escuridão mais uma vez.

‒ O que você pediu? ‒ seu irmão quis saber.

‒ Algo que você não pode me dar.

‒ Duvido que um cheque não compre.

‒ Não isso.

‒ O que é?

Baekhyun acendeu as luzes da cozinha naquele momento para cortar o bolo e dividir as fatias.

‒ Uma pessoa ‒ respondeu tímido.

Seu irmão abriu um sorriso gigante.

‒ Você está apaixonado? ‒ perguntou feliz. ‒ Meu Deus, Baekhyun, ele está apaixonado! É recíproco?

Sehun deu de ombros.

‒ Ainda não sei, embora sinta que sim ‒ disse sincero, enfiando uma colher do bolo na boca. ‒ Mas o coração dessa pessoa já é meu. Ela só precisa saber disso.

Do outro lado da mesa, Baekhyun comia seu pedaço de bolo em silêncio e Sehun só desejava que ele pudesse perceber o quão óbvio era seu pedido.

_Quero que você seja meu, quero que você seja só meu, meu, meu, meu, unicamente meu..._

 

[...]

Byun Baekhyun revirou-se na cama sem conseguir dormir, o que era sacanagem. Tinha virado um plantão longo nos últimos três dias e deveria estar morto a sete palmos do mundo dos sonhos naquele exato momento, roncando e babando durante umas quatorze horas seguidas. Mas não conseguia, não naquela madrugada. Virou-se na cama sem parar, a cabeça apinhada de coisas que não conseguia evitar pensar no momento. Uma delas, talvez a razão para tudo que o deixava inquieto, deveria estar dormindo no quarto de hóspedes ao lado do seu ‒ o quarto no qual passaria os cinco anos de universidade. Porra.

Sehun estava tão, tão...grande, tão diferente. Não era o mesmo adolescente que tinha visto três anos atrás no último Natal que passou na casa da família Kim-Oh. Naquela época, o que não parecia tanto tempo pela sua perspectiva, Sehun era pequeno o bastante para fitar Baekhyun precisando erguer a cabeça. Agora, no entanto, Baekhyun quem tinha que fazer aquilo pelo fato do garoto ter esticado bons centímetros. _Ele vai crescer ainda mais desse jeito_ , Junmyeon observou antes de sair para uma comemoração com alguns colegas do hospital, vendo Sehun estirado de pijama no sofá da sala.

‒ Tem certeza que não quer ir? ‒ o Kim aproveitou para perguntar.

‒ Vou ficar ‒ Baekhyun respondeu. ‒ Estou morto ‒ justificou.

Disse a si mesmo que tinha ficado pelo cansaço, não por outro motivo. Não era por causa do irmão mais novo do seu melhor amigo. _Meu melhor amigo_ , repetiu para si mesmo. Amigo com um irmão que tinha 19 anos. Baekhyun girou na cama se sentindo um criminoso por pensar dessa maneira, a lembrança do último Natal queimando seus miolos.

Se Junmyeon soubesse que quase tinha beijado seu irmão de 16 anos num momento de insanidade, seria alvejado a sangue frio. E não reclamaria, não deveria pedir por misericórdia. Mas era verdade, quase tinha beijado Sehun naquele Natal. Culpou os goles de champanhe que havia ingerido no decorrer da noite, o que não deixava ser a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo. _A bebida, sério, Baekhyun_? Em seguida, culpou o recente término com o cara com quem estava saindo do hospital. _Carência_ , alegou. No final, chegou a conclusão de que era um filho da puta.

Sehun estava sozinho no balanço do quintal àquela hora da noite, um pedaço de bolo no colo e os pés brincando felizes no ar ‒ tinham acabado de enfiar uma festa surpresa junto da ceia para comemorar o aniversário atrasado do filho mais novo da família.

Baekhyun saiu para tomar ar e talvez fazer uma ou duas ligações para seus pais, mas escolheu se espremer com Sehun no balanço.

‒ Você vem sempre aqui? ‒ começou a conversa em um tom sensual, vendo Sehun rir e ir mais para o lado para que pudesse se sentar consigo.

 ‒ Só venho quando sei que você vai vir ‒ respondeu tentando imitar o jeito de Baekhyun, ganhando dele um sorriso.

‒ O que fez de pedido na hora de assoprar as velas?

‒ Não vou te dizer.

‒ Por que não?

‒ Porque é bobo e você vai rir.

‒ Prometo que não vou.

‒ Você é péssimo em cumprir promessas, Baekhyun.

‒ De acordo com quem?

‒ De acordo com todas as promessas que já me fez e nunca cumpriu.

‒ Ok, você tem um ponto.

‒ Eu diria que tenho vários e posso somar mais alguns sem problema.

‒ Não me lembrava de você ser tão bom em matemática.

‒ Cursinho ‒ falou de nariz empinado, dando de ombros.

Baekhyun riu, apertando o nariz de Sehun.

‒ Diz pra mim ‒ insistiu. ‒ Não vou rir.

‒ Por que eu acreditaria em você?

‒ Porque talvez eu queria saber o que pediu pra te dar de presente?

O adolescente o encarou naquele momento.

‒ Sério?

‒ Sério ‒ confirmou. ‒ Vai me dizer agora?

Sehun mordeu o lábio.

‒ Não pode voltar atrás.

‒ Não vou.

O adolescente fez questão de fitar os olhos de Baekhyun quando disse pausadamente:

‒ Quero um beijo.

Baekhyun sentiu sua boca seca ao encarar por alguns segundos os lábios de Sehun. Por que ele parecia tão próximo? Por que o ar frio parecia tão quente?

‒ Um beijo ‒ repetiu.

‒ É.

‒ Mas já não beijou antes? ‒ quis saber.

‒ Não.

‒ Nunca?

‒ Nunca.

‒ Junmyeon disse que você se dá bem com as garotas.

‒ Um pouco.

‒ E...?

‒ E eu não curto garotas.

‒ O que você curte?

Sehun riu baixinho e Baekhyun se perguntou a razão de achá-lo fodidamente lindo sob a luz da noite.

‒ Homens.

Baekhyun engoliu a saliva de modo lento ao apreciar os lábios do adolescente.

 ‒ Por que ainda não beijou ninguém? ‒ murmurou. ‒ Está esperando alguém especial?

‒ Mais ou menos.

‒ Mais ou menos _quem_?

Sehun brincou com os próprios dedos antes de buscar os de Baekhyun, colocando sua mão sobre sua coxa.

‒ Talvez o amigo do meu irmão mais velho ‒ disse rouco.

Quando percebeu, Baekhyun tinha seu rosto muito próximo ao de Sehun. Quando percebeu, sua boca estava no pescoço do menino. Quando percebeu, Sehun segurava seus dedos e suspirava em seu ouvido. Quando percebeu, sua boca estava a um centímetro dos lábios com sabor de bolo de Sehun. Quando Baekhyun realmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo, viu que queria fodidamente beijar Sehun. E quase o fez naquele instante. Por pouco. Por muito pouco.

Sehun tinha 16 anos e ele estava com 27, que tipo de absurdo era aquele? Que merda tinha rondando na sua cabeça? Ele era o irmão mais novo do seu melhor amigo, o amigo que estava lá dentro e poderia aparecer a qualquer instante para chutar o meio do seu rabo com justificativa. Era errado. Incrivelmente errado.

Afastou-se devagar depois de deixar um beijo na bochecha de Sehun e rir fraco.

‒ Você não disse onde queria seu beijo ‒ brincou e esperou por uma risada de Sehun que nunca veio.

‒ Seu estúpido ‒ Baekhyun escutou, encontrando um olhar magoado, quase marejado, estampado no rosto de Sehun. ‒ Eu sou o estúpido, na verdade. Não sei por que ainda acredito em você ou por que eu insisto em acreditar em você ‒ o garoto disse com a voz baixa, seu timbre ficando embargado. ‒ Não sei por que eu gosto de você ‒ finalizou e uma lágrima escapou do cantinho do seu olho. ‒ E pensar que guardei meu primeiro beijo durante todo esse tempo com a esperança de que fosse contigo.

‒ Sehun... ‒ Baekhyun chamou ao ver o garoto se levantar e caminhar em direção da casa.

‒ Não precisa dizer nada ‒ o adolescente respondeu com raiva. ‒ Já entendi que não passo do irmãozinho mais novo do seu amigo.

‒ Não é assim.

‒ Então é o quê?!

Baekhyun suspirou e coçou a nuca, levantando-se para ficar perto de Sehun.

‒ É errado.

Sehun balançou a cabeça em negativas.

‒ Você disse que pessoas podem gostar de pessoas, eu me lembro. Isso não é errado.

‒ Sim, eu disse ‒ confirmou. ‒ Mas nunca falei que pessoas podem gostar de crianças e isso é errado.

Arrependeu-se de imediato ao falar aquilo quando viu outra lágrima escorrer dos olhos de Sehun.

‒ Não sou mais criança, você sabe disso ‒ ele balbuciou.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não tinha como voltar atrás depois de tudo o que havia dito. Mas não tinha escolha. _Não sei por que eu gosto de você_. _E pensar que guardei meu primeiro beijo todo esse tempo_... O enfermeiro sabia como era o primeiro amor e nunca esperava que fosse o de alguém. Também não esperava que justamente o irmão mais novo de Junmyeon fosse a pessoa que o alimentasse em segredo. Deveria ter percebido, era tão óbvio. As ligações que Sehun fazia dizendo que só queria escutar sua voz, as mensagens, quando aparecia de surpresa no hospital depois de pegar o metrô ao final das aulas e dizia ter saudade. Todos os sinais estavam lá. Junmyeon teria notado?

O mais velho respirou fundo de novo e disse que estava fazendo a coisa certa, que era o melhor.

‒ Sehun ‒ falou com carinho ‒, você sempre vai ser uma criança pra mim ‒ outra lágrima fujona escorreu pela bochecha do adolescente ‒, sempre vai ser o bebê que vi nascer e que peguei no colo, que vi crescer e troquei as fraldas.

Sabia que tinha partido em um milhão de pedacinhos o coração de Sehun e se sentia péssimo por tal coisa, mas nunca se esqueceu do olhar que recebeu de volta e aquela simples palavra que assombrava seus pensamentos com frequência.

 _Mentiroso_ , Sehun falou com acidez, secando as lágrimas dos olhos furiosamente antes de lhe dar as costas.

Não se viram mais após esse episódio. E Baekhyun se esforçou para que fosse assim. Parou de ir nos fins de semana, feriados e festas de fim de ano na casa do melhor amigo. Quando sabia que Sehun viria para o apartamento dos dois, sumia de vista ou pegava plantões extras. Não queria encontrá-lo e fazê-lo sofrer novamente, até mesmo dizer coisas más ou se arrepender amargamente por tudo e talvez começar uma burrice impensada. Por isso seguiu com sua vida durante três anos no aguardo de que o tempo levasse embora o coração partido de um garoto que evitava pensar com muito esforço.  

Ao ouvir de Junmyeon que Sehun tinha passado no vestibular, soube o que viria a seguir; seu irmão mais novo começaria a morar com ambos. Baekhyun disse que por ele tudo bem, tinham um quarto sobrando no apartamento grande que Junmyeon e ele compraram juntos. Por que não, afinal? Sehun deveria ter superado, eram três anos, não? Ele com certeza tinha conhecido outro alguém, certo? Certo? Caso contrário, o curso de cinco anos na universidade ajudaria. As festas, as baladas, os trabalhos em grupo, as possibilidades eram enormes para se encontrar um relacionamento.

 Todavia, nada disso importou ao abrir a porta mais cedo para encontrar uma pessoa que não imaginava estar tão diferente e, ainda assim, tão igual. Mesmo que mais alto, seu abraço era o mesmo. Mesmo que grande, seu jeitinho acanhado se encontrava ali para quem quisesse ver. Mesmo depois de três anos, Sehun ainda estava apaixonado e Baekhyun soube disso através daquele abraço apertado que trocaram por minutos até Junmyeon chegar e os encontrar daquela forma.

Baekhyun também soube que, na verdade, quem não tinha superado alguma coisa durante aqueles anos era ele próprio.

E Sehun tinha 19 anos daquela vez. E Baekhyun não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Por que evitar?  

_É, por que evitar?_

Baekhyun levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto.

 

[...]

 

O ar da varanda estava fresco, ideal para trazer tranquilidade ao corpo quente de Sehun. O rapaz se estirou no chão de piso e fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa da noite balançar os fios do seu cabelo. Mentalmente, dizia a si mesmo que deveria permanecer naquele chão pelo resto da noite, que não deveria levantar e bater na porta do quarto de Baekhyun como muito estava com vontade de fazer. Saiu do seu quarto por causa disso, não é? Ficou bons minutos em frente da porta do quarto de Baekhyun, os dedos a um palmo da madeira, cogitando se deveria entrar. _Queria_. Deus, como queria. Pensou que tivesse superado e acreditou que quando o encontrasse de novo alguns anos depois seu coração não se comportaria como se o visse pela primeira vez. Mas foi. E Sehun já estava cansado de tentar suprimir seus sentimentos.

Não bateu na porta, contudo. Foi à varanda tomar ar e esperar que sua pele não estivesse mais em chamas. Tinha maturidade o suficiente para saber que mesmo que Baekhyun dissesse que o enxergava como um bebê, seu corpo mostrava o contrário por reagir com a sua presença ‒ _e desejá-lo_. Sehun havia aprendido a arte da paciência no decorrer do tempo em que esteve de coração partido e não seria idiota de se arrastar por umas migalhas de atenção quando poderia ter tudo, por inteiro, completo. Queria que Baekhyun escolhesse vir por vontade própria, sem arrependimentos e desculpas escrotas.

 Não imaginava que Baekhyun fosse vir naquela mesma noite, tão rápido, estirando-se ao seu lado no chão. Deveria ter imaginado quando o escutou recusando ir à comemoração do seu irmão mais velho com um pessoal do hospital.

Sabia que era observado por Baekhyun e era uma sensação deliciosa, que o fazia querer abrir um sorriso imenso de ponta a ponta. Sorriu internamente e ficou quieto, imóvel, aproveitando daquilo o quanto pudesse.

‒ Você ainda usa meus moletons ‒ Baekhyun observou.

Sehun abriu os olhos e achou Baekhyun sentado ao seu lado, sua atenção fixada na blusa velha e puída da sua época da universidade que o rapaz vestia no momento. Tinha mais dessas peças nas malas de roupa no quarto, cada uma adquirida no decorrer do tempo, quando Baekhyun se esquecia pelos cantos e Sehun pegava para cheirar no meio da noite e guardar com carinho.

‒ Eles têm seu cheiro.

Baekhyun abaixou o rosto e tentou esconder um sorriso de canto. Sehun adorou ver aquela cena. Não pensava que teria a oportunidade na vida de assistir um cara de 30 anos ficar envergonhado. De fato, Baekhyun não parecia ter toda aquela idade. Ele ainda carregava a mesma aparência de sete anos atrás. O rosto sem pelos, a pele lisa, os olhos brilhantes, o corpo malhado. Era como se não tivesse mudado, como se ficasse mais jovem ao invés de envelhecer. E continuava sempre lindo, independente da cor do cabelo; atualmente era o preto de nascença, os fios grandes e bagunçados.

‒ O que pediu quando assoprou as velas?

Sehun sorriu.

‒ Tenha certeza de que um beijo não foi.

A lembrança do último Natal na casa de Junmyeon veio à tona na mente de Baekhyun.

‒ Já beijou alguém?

‒ Encontrei alguém que quisesse. ‒ Sehun deu de ombros.

‒ Quem?

‒ Ciúmes? ‒ provocou.

‒ Só quero saber quem foi.

Sehun achou melhor se sentar também, ficando meio de frente para Baekhyun.

‒ Um cara da academia. Park Chanyeol. ‒ Arrematou com um sorriso.

‒ Foi bom?

‒ Para um primeiro beijo até que não foi ruim ‒ disse. ‒ O segundo e os seguintes foram uma delícia ‒ garantiu. Baekhyun não demonstrou nenhuma reação, apenas olhou profundamente para Sehun. ‒ Mas sabe o pior nisso?

‒ O quê? ‒ perguntou baixo.

‒ Eu imaginei você em todos os meus beijos.

O rapaz fitou o céu estrelado antes de respirar fundo e dar continuidade.

‒ E se quer saber o pedido que fiz quando assoprei as velas hoje, ele ainda não mudou. É o mesmo de sempre.

‒ Um beijo ‒ Baekhyun disse lento.

‒ Só um beijo.

Foi apenas um segundo o tempo em que ficaram se observando em silêncio na varanda, a brisa fresca da noite fazendo os fios balançarem de modo delicado. Na cabeça de cada um, porém, o segundo durou uma eternidade.

‒ Você quer agora? ‒ Baekhyun finalmente falou. ‒ O seu beijo.

‒ A questão não é essa, Baekhyun ‒ Sehun respondeu. ‒ _Você_ quer me beijar?

Um carro com o som explodindo passou na rua e estacionou em frente ao prédio e a vizinha do andar inferior saiu na janela para gritar que chamaria a polícia. Ao longe, uma sirene esgoelava em algum ponto da cidade em alguma emergência, mas nada disso parecia importar para Sehun ou para Baekhyun no momento. Era silencioso aos dois, quieto, cheio de apreensão.

‒ Eu quero ‒ ele murmurou.

O beijo não aconteceu de uma hora para outra. Primeiro, Sehun olhou para a mão de Baekhyun que estava parada próxima da sua no chão de piso da varanda. Seu dedo se moveu devagar e encostou no indicador do mais velho, enganchando-se nele com timidez. Baekhyun não tirou sua atenção de Sehun. Admirou seu rosto com calma, esquadrinhando as pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz e uma ou outra nas bochechas, desceu para a boca e então subiu para os olhos escuros do rapaz. Atraído, inclinou sua cabeça alguns centímetros para frente e se deixou levar pela emoção que arrepiava sua pele.

Sehun fechou os olhos e experimentou os primeiros segundos da boca de Baekhyun na sua. Um toque gentil, suave, quase inocente. Apenas com isso, o rapaz se questionava se o coração de Baekhyun batia tão forte e tão descontrolado no peito quanto o seu batia como se pudesse sair à força por sua garganta afora. Sentia que podia morrer de felicidade e uma lágrima se atreveu a escorrer em sua bochecha pela emoção de algo que tinha imaginado durante tantos anos sem saber se um dia aquilo poderia acontecer. E estava acontecendo, finalmente estava, era de verdade, era real e era bom.

Baekhyun secou a lágrima que rolou na bochecha alheia com a sua boca, encostando sua testa à de Sehun por um momento. Os dois respiraram juntos, pausadamente. Então, de novo, Baekhyun tomou a iniciativa e puxou o lábio inferior de Sehun num pedido de que deveriam continuar sem parar daquela vez.

Não foi preciso que Baekhyun dissesse para Sehun se acomodar em seu colo e puxar os cabelos da sua nuca para trazer seu rosto mais perto no beijo. O rapaz fez por instinto, se colocando no colo de Baekhyun e prendendo suas unhas no couro cabeludo do mais velho. Suspirou o nome dele bem baixinho, rouco, e o Byun engoliu seu suspiro ao enfiar sua língua na boca de Sehun. Não fizeram pausas extensas após isso, mantendo o contato em cadência, as mãos de Baekhyun bem firmes no quadril do mais novo e seus lábios ocupados em matar a vontade e a saudade que sentiu por tanto tempo. De repente, o ar estava muito pesado e Sehun descolou sua boca por um segundo para tirar fora o moletom, ouvindo Baekhyun arfar ao vê-lo sem nada por baixo.

‒ Você colocou piercings ‒ o enfermeiro disse grave, seus olhos brilhando ao olhar para a pecinha de metal que se alojava em cada mamilo de Sehun; uma barra pequena que transpassava o bico ao meio, havendo uma bolinha prata de cada lado. Era gracioso.

‒ Gostou? ‒ perguntou com a boca vermelha.

Baekhyun aquiesceu mudo.

‒ Por que colocou?

‒ Por sua causa ‒ respondeu. ‒ Pra você chupar.

Sehun se deliciou com o som que escapou da garganta de Baekhyun, quase animalesco, feroz, cheio de tesão. Fechou os olhos assim que a boca dele entrou em contato com um dos seus mamilos, pendendo a cabeça para trás com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

‒ Baekhyun... ‒ gemeu ao sentir a língua do mais velho puxar o bico do seu mamilo com a ponta dos dentes. ‒ Eu tenho mais um piercing.

O Byun parou de súbito.

‒ Onde? ‒ quis saber desesperado, seguindo com rapidez o caminho dos olhos de Sehun. Sua calça. O pênis. Sentiu-se arder inteiro e sua boca salivar. ‒ Caralho.

‒ Repete de novo? ‒ pediu. ‒ O palavrão.

Baekhyun atendeu ao pedido prontamente, levando sua boca à orelha de Sehun para murmurar sílaba por sílaba de modo vagaroso.

‒ _Caralho_ ‒ falou arrastado para o rapaz, sentindo o suspiro dele em seu ombro. ‒ Quer ir pro quarto? ‒ perguntou. ‒ Eu só quero te chupar um pouco. ‒ Segurou os quadris de Sehun com mais força, descendo suas mãos para o traseiro farto dele. ‒ Não vamos fazer nada além disso ‒ garantiu e Sehun assentiu. ‒ Mas... você já fez sexo antes?

‒ Vai achar idiota se eu disser que guardei minha virgindade pra você? ‒ Sehun disse tímido, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do mais velho, este que riu e o apertou mais forte.

‒ Por que você é tão adorável e gostoso ao mesmo tempo? ‒ falou doce. ‒ Você quer mesmo que a sua primeira vez seja comigo?

Sehun tirou o rosto do seu esconderijo e concordou em silêncio, dando uma mordidinha no lábio inferior.

‒ E todas as outras vezes que eu puder. Em tudo.

‒ Por quê?

‒ Porque eu gosto de você.

Baekhyun nem soube o que dizer. Estava experimentando um misto de emoções, uma delas era aquele pouco do seu ego massageado com bastante carinho em continuar sendo o primeiro amor de Sehun, assim como ser a pessoa extremamente especial para o rapaz e fazê-lo pensar em guardar sua primeira vez mesmo depois de todas as coisas que havia dito a ele para partir seu coração; também experimentava outro tanto de tesão em imaginar o quanto Sehun devia ser apertado e gostoso pra foder ‒ o rabo pra cima, o orifício virgem todinho seu. E, por fim, uma parte sua que borbulhava de felicidade interna por estar vivenciando aquele momento íntimo com o dono de alguns de seus sonhos mais secretos e antigos. Baekhyun era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

‒ Vem pro quarto comigo ‒ repetiu.

Puxou Sehun consigo em direção do seu quarto. Cogitou em ficar na sala, já que o sofá era macio e espaçoso, bom para uns amassos, mas tinha uma cota imensa de lembranças de quando trouxe algum ficante para o apartamento e era sempre pego por Junmyeon no meio de algo bastante embaraçoso. Trancou a porta do quarto por precaução, indicando a cama para Sehun.

‒ Por que não se masturba pra mim? ‒ pediu. ‒ Quero ver como você faz, se fica manhoso perto de gozar, como geme meu nome, como se toca pensando em mim... ‒ Beijou a linha do queixo de Sehun. ‒ Faria isso?

Não foi preciso que Baekhyun dissesse mais uma vez. O elástico da sua calça foi puxado para baixo e seu pau, já um bocado excitado só pelo beijo que tinha trocado antes, pulou graciosamente para fora. O enfermeiro admirou a extensão do pênis do mais novo, grande, robusto e vermelho, todo depilado, e sorriu por avistar o piercing preto alojado na preguinha existente abaixo da cabeça do membro, _frenum piercing_. O modelo era idêntico, talvez menor, ao dos mamilos ‒ uma barrinha, ou fio, com as bolinhas escuras em ambos os lados. Passou a ponta do seu polegar na região, começando pela glande molhada de pré-gozo, e massageou o espaço existente abaixo da glande, o prepúcio, o lugar em que o piercing se encontrava. Sehun gemeu manhoso com o toque.

 Em seguida, Sehun se acomodou na ponta do colchão de Baekhyun e o mais velho sentou-se na cadeira giratória da mesinha do computador após posicioná-la de modo que aproveitasse toda a visão de mais perto. Puxou o próprio pau para fora da calça e subiu a camisa branca para mostrar um pouco da sua barriga, seu pênis molhado e do jeitinho que Sehun tinha imaginado ser tendo espasmos de tesão. De pernas abertas e os olhos presos no rapaz na ponta da cama, Baekhyun murmurou um “ _se masturba pra mim_ ” e Sehun começou.

Apoiou-se em uma das mãos, o corpo um pouco inclinado para trás e com a outra manteve o ritmo de subir e descer. Espalhou um pouco do pré-gozo por toda a extensão para facilitar o movimento, aproveitando para brincar com a glande e o piercing abaixo dela. Baekhyun gemeu da cadeira, mordendo o lábio para segurar outros sons.

Sehun abriu a boca e soltou o ar todo por ela, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, o couro cabeludo úmido por causa da temperatura alta do seu corpo, algumas gotinhas de suor escorrendo em sua nuca. Começou a repetir palavras desconexas e o nome de Baekhyun escapuliu dos lábios. Praticamente sentiu uma fisgada vir de dentro ao olhar para Baekhyun naquele momento e chamá-lo mais uma vez só por pura provocação. O mais velho estava emputecido de tesão e não se demorou em tirar toda a roupa e continuar ele mesmo a dar prazer a Sehun.

Testemunhou o amigo do seu irmão se ajoelhar a sua frente e engolir seu pau inteiro, soltando o membro molhado de saliva para brincar com a sua glande e o piercing. Sehun iria gozar se Baekhyun continuasse a estimulá-lo tão bem daquele jeito e seria o orgasmo mais gostoso da sua vida.

‒ Baekhyun ‒ chamou sôfrego. ‒ Não vou aguentar segurar.

‒ Então goza ‒ respondeu com os lábios avermelhados pelo boquete. ‒ Vou engolir tudo.

O mais velho enfiou seu pau mais algumas vezes até a garganta, puxou seus testículos e brincou com a língua no períneo, subindo para massagear e chupar a glande sensível. Deu uma atenção especial ao piercing de Sehun e o rapaz não demorou em gozar, lambuzando os lábios e a boca de Baekhyun com o seu sêmen que saíra em grandes jatos.

Foi uma cena bonita de se ver e de também experimentar quando Baekhyun o deitou na cama e beijou sua boca devagarinho, murmurando para que aproveitasse da sensação gostosa daquele orgasmo. Mas o Byun ainda estava duro, seu pau praticamente pingando na barriga e Sehun queria tanto retribuir.   

‒ Pode deitar de lado pra mim? Com as coxas bem juntinhas? ‒ falou.

‒ Assim? ‒ Posicionou-se de acordo.

‒ É, bebê. ‒ Ganhou um tapa na banda esquerda da sua nádega.  

‒ Você vai...

‒ Vou foder suas coxas.

Baekhyun se colocou atrás, prendendo suas mãos nos quadris de Sehun após masturbar seu pênis e espalhar o pré-gozo por todo ele, colocando-o no meio das coxas apertadas do mais novo. Movimentou-se uma vez para teste e arfou. Sehun tinha deixado as coxas tão comprimidas e elas eram tão macias...Baekhyun fez de novo, mais rápido, mais vezes. Aquilo era surreal. Tão bom, tão gostoso e teve que morder o ombro do Oh para não gemer demais, embora não tenha se preocupado em dizer milhares de palavrões e frases sujas para o rapaz porque sabia que ele gostava.

O som do quadril de Baekhyun indo e vindo contra as nádegas de Sehun era delicioso, mas o enfermeiro teve um sobressalto interessante.    

‒ Rebola pra mim ‒ Baekhyun murmurou. ‒ Se esfrega no meu pau.

Sehun começou timidamente, devagar, indo e vindo

‒ Isso, bebê, desse jeitinho ‒ o mais velho motivou. ‒ Continua assim. Gostoso.

Sehun não soube por quanto tempo ficaram desse jeito, por quanto tempo se esfregou em Baekhyun ao ponto de gozar de novo só com o som da sua voz e seu pau no meio das suas coxas meladas de porra. Deveria beirar três da manhã e ainda se encontravam naquela posição, quase que de conchinha.  

‒ Baekhyun ‒ chamou manhoso.

‒ Sim, meu anjo.

 ‒ Você se arrepende de hoje? Do que a gente fez?

Sehun pensou que a resposta demoraria para chegar e que talvez fosse o bastante para que ele saísse de lá com o seu coração quebrado de novo. No entanto, o beijo deixado em sua nuca e os dedos de Baekhyun entrelaçando-se aos seus contra a sua barriga foi o bastante para lhe tirar um sorriso.

‒ Não, não me arrependo.  

‒ E vai pensar do mesmo jeito amanhã? ‒ Desvencilhou-se do abraço para virar-se de frente para o mais velho. ‒ Vou poder te beijar? Te abraçar? Ficar assim ‒ olhou para os corpos de ambos tão próximos ‒ pertinho de você?

Baekhyun tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e empurrou a mecha escura do seu cabelo para trás da orelha, terminando por fazer um carinho doce em sua bochecha.

‒ Não vou me arrepender amanhã ‒ murmurou. ‒ E você vai pode me beijar, me abraçar, ficar assim ‒ puxou uma das pernas de Sehun para cima do seu quadril ‒ pertinho de mim quando quiser, sempre que quiser. ‒ Roçou sua boca à dele. ‒ Todo dia.

 Beijaram-se novamente e aquela não foi a última vez naquela noite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‒ Hyung.

‒ Hmm.

‒ Já sei o que pedir de aniversário ano que vem.

‒ O quê?

‒ Sexo.

Risos.

 

[...]

 

Sehun e Baekhyun estabeleceram uma rotina agradável nos dois anos que se seguiram.

Eles se beijavam com bastante frequência, se abraçavam pelos cantos da casa, dividiam a cama quando possível e viviam de flertes e sussurros, tapas na bunda e brincadeirinhas sujas. Tudo pelas costas de Junmyeon, óbvio. Sehun pedira que Baekhyun não dissesse nada ao seu irmão mais velho e deu a justificava de que era mais gostoso daquela forma. O enfermeiro sabia que era mais do que isso, que Sehun, na verdade, estava com medo de que fosse abandonado. Tinha receio de experimentar seu coração partido por uma segunda vez e Baekhyun não o culpava, já que era conhecido por sair com muitas pessoas durante sua vida e não cumprir nenhuma das suas promessas, especialmente as que fazia ao irmão do seu melhor amigo. Então se esforçou ao máximo para que o rapaz percebesse que era sério, comportando-se direitinho e sendo paciente, esperando que ele estivesse confortável e acreditasse que era pra valer.

Além do mais, não tinham transado. Nunca, nenhuma vez.

Sehun fazia joguinhos, provocava Baekhyun, sentava em seu colo não usando nada mais do que uma cueca apertada, quando não estava nu, rebolava em cima do seu pau, gemia por seu nome, desfilava aquele traseiro gordo pela casa em calças justas ou shortinhos curtos, mas nada de sexo, nada de Baekhyun esmurrando aquele rabo bonito. Era como um teste que fazia para descobrir se o enfermeiro queria apenas foder e deixá-lo de lado. E toda vez que Baekhyun batia punheta sozinho debaixo do chuveiro ou se controlava em não pegar Sehun por trás quando ele esfregava a bunda na sua cara, sentia que ganhava um ponto e que se redimia de todos os seus pecados passados.

Depois de dois anos enlouquecendo Baekhyun, Sehun finalmente deu trégua.

A primeira noite de amor ocorreu em uma das férias do hospital de Baekhyun.

Ele tinha saído para correr de tardezinha e manter o corpo em forma. Chegou ao apartamento à beira do anoitecer e o encontrou vazio no primeiro instante; Junmyeon estava de plantão e Baekhyun não demorou em descobrir que Sehun estava tomando banho. De porta aberta.

Já tinha visto Sehun nu inúmeras vezes, mas havia algo de prazeroso em ficar na entrada do banheiro olhando o modo como ele tirava o shampoo do cabelo ou se ensaboava. Era hipnótico.

‒ Você gostou da vista? ‒ Sehun perguntou ao encontrar Baekhyun sem camisa, o peitoral tatuado encharcado de suor, o comendo da porta.

‒ É agradável de se olhar por todos os ângulos.

‒ Inclusive assim?

Sehun deixou o sabonete cair no chão propositalmente e abaixou-se para pegá-lo, ficando de costas para Baekhyun. Tinha noção do que ele viu e de que ele gostaria muitíssimo daquilo.

‒ Está me provocando?

‒ O que você diria se eu dissesse que sim?

‒ Eu diria que sou o melhor amigo do seu irmão mais velho e que ele pode chegar a qualquer momento.

‒ Eu sei.

‒ Eu quero muito te foder, Sehun. ‒ Entrou de vez no banheiro, caminhando para perto do box. ‒ De quatro.  

‒ Eu sei.

‒ Eu quero você faz muito tempo.

‒ Eu sei ‒ Sehun disse, puxando o menor pelo cós da calça de corrida. ‒ Quero minha primeira vez hoje, Baekhyun, agora.

‒ Tem certeza?

‒ Acabei de me foder com os dedos pensando em você ‒ falou. ‒ Então sim, eu tenho.

 Se Sehun pudesse definir o que fez com Baekhyun em uma palavra, cairia no clichê de dizer que tinha sido perfeito. Porque tinha mesmo. E era a sua primeira vez com alguém e ainda com o homem por quem era apaixonado há anos. Dizer perfeito era muito errado? Dizer _eu te amo_ nos braços dele depois de gozar também tinha? Provavelmente, porque Baekhyun ficou estático e Junmyeon chegou exatamente naquele instante, então Sehun precisou correr de volta para o seu quarto e se martirizar sozinho por ser tão idiota. Deveria ter esperado mais um pouquinho para dormir com ele? Não deveria ter dito que o amava? Foi muito sentimental? Passou grande parte da noite se culpando e com medo do dia seguinte. 

O rapaz já estava pegando no sono quando ouviu as batidinhas na porta do seu quarto e um vulto entrou silenciosamente, fechando a porta com cuidado e passando a chave. O colchão na cama afundou e um corpo quente, sem camisa, abraçou Sehun por trás. Ele tinha seu cheiro favorito, o que havia em todos os moletons do seu guarda-roupa.

Baekhyun não disse nada, apenas passou a noite com Sehun sem fugir durante a madrugada ou sair mais cedo de manhã. Tudo estava bem e Sehun entendia que tudo tinha seu tempo.

O mais velho poderia não amá-lo da mesma forma ou na mesma intensidade, talvez nem nutrir aquele tipo de sentimento, mas só de Baekhyun ficar ao lado de Sehun e não sair dali já era o suficiente para começar.

 

 

[...]

  

 

Baekhyun tinha almoçado com Sehun nos arredores do hospital. Conversaram bobagens, riram, tirou um cochilo gostoso no ombro de Sehun e ainda ousou roubar em público um ou dois beijos do mais novo, que ficou corado daquele jeitinho adorável. Despediram-se com o de sempre, _te vejo em casa_. E Baekhyun achou justo acrescentar um _amor_ àquela altura. Gostou do sorriso de Sehun e do seu abraço apertado. Era bom fazê-lo feliz.

Correu para o centro cirúrgico em seguida, tinha uma última cirurgia com Junmyeon e então poderia ir pra casa. Em sua cabeça, uma única coisa se repetia: _vou contar a ele_.

Junmyeon esfregou os braços e as mãos com o sabão, repassando-os no jato forte de água vinte segundos depois. Entrou no centro cirúrgico animado, assobiando, dando sorrisos gratuitos e Baekhyun sabia que aquele dia era um dia bom.

O melhor amigo cumprimentou todo mundo da sala. Minseok da anestesia, Jongdae como o médico auxiliar da vez, então Jongin e Sooyoung da enfermagem e Baekhyun como o instrumentador aquele dia.

Era um procedimento simples, limpar uma ou duas veias do coração, cauterizar e pronto. Os riscos eram poucos. Baekhyun e Junmyeon tinham feito isso milhares de vezes.

‒ Sehun passou me ver agora de pouco ‒ Junmyeon falou por baixo da máscara. ‒ Ele estava radiante.

Baekhyun passou o bisturi a ele.

‒ Deve ser porque está apaixonado ‒ Byun respondeu carinhoso, um sorriso escondido por baixo da máscara cirúrgica.

‒ Concordo.

Junmyeon cortou o paciente de cima a baixo e uma linha de sangue acompanhou o corte.

‒ Você sabe de quem o Sehun gosta?

‒ Por que eu saberia?

‒ Ele sempre foi mais próximo de você. Te contava tudo. Pedia para guardar segredos. Falava pelos cotovelos ‒ Junmyeon enumerou.

‒ E eu te contava tudo depois.

‒ É.

‒ Digno de um irmão ciumento ‒ Baekhyun zombou.

‒ Preocupado.

‒ Nós sabemos que não.

‒ Você também era do mesmo jeito.

‒ Não me lembro.

‒ Você bateu num garoto mais velho que estava intimidando Sehun no ensino médio.

‒ Tive que fazer isso ‒ respondeu. ‒ Suas mãos são valiosas demais para um serviço sujo desses, Doutor Kim.

‒ Mas _eu_ sou o irmão mais velho dele.

Baekhyun passou o outro instrumento para que Junmyeon pudesse abrir o peito do paciente.

‒ Você quer mesmo lavar roupa suja agora bem no meio da cirurgia?

Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

‒ Ele está mais feliz desde que se mudou pra cá. Me liga todos os dias. Me conta coisas e passamos mais tempo juntos.

‒ Ah, seu babão ‒ falou. Minseok riu no fundo.

‒ Eu senti falta disso ‒ o médico justificou.

‒ Percebi pelo jeito que chorou todos os dias na minha cabeça.

‒ Talvez Sehun esteja assim por causa da pessoa que gosta ‒ continuou. ‒ Bom, _do cara_.

‒ Ele finalmente te contou que curte meninos?

‒ Você já sabia?

‒ Em minha defesa, foi sem querer.

‒ Por que não me contou?

‒ Eu larguei a vida de informante faz muito tempo.

‒ Mas você sabe quem é? ‒ Junmyeon perguntou de novo. ‒ Não tem alguma ideia? Ele não te disse nada?

 _Ele não conseguiu dizer muita coisa ontem com o meu pau na boca_ , Baekhyun pensou.

‒ E se for... ‒ começou.

‒ E se for?

‒ E se for um cara como eu?

‒ Como assim?

‒ Um homem como eu.

Junmyeon terminou de serrar a caixa torácica do paciente para ter acesso ao seu coração e riu.

‒ Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? Então não se ofenda, mas nós sabemos que um homem como você não presta.

‒ Ei, estou ofendido!

‒ É a verdade.

‒ De acordo com o quê?

‒ Admita se tem alguém dessa sala que você não tenha saído ‒ Junmyeon falou. ‒ Menos a Sooyoung porque ela é lésbica. ‒ A mocinha sorriu do outro lado da mesa.

‒ Tem você ‒ Baekhyun respondeu.

‒ Eu queria negar isso, mas você sabe que o passado é escuro.

Baekhyun riu.

‒ Isso foi antes, eu mudei.

‒ Por quê? Vai me dizer que encontrou o amor?

‒ Talvez?

‒ Oh, o Enfermeiro Chefe está amando? ‒ Junmyeon olhou para Baekhyun e este desviou o contato por estar envergonhado.

‒ E estou ficando velho ‒ acrescentou.

‒ Trinta e dois não é muito.

‒ Daqui a pouco tenho quarenta, Junmyeon.

‒ Está com medo do pau não subir? Porque há um remédio pra isso, posso te receitar alguns.

Baekhyun ignorou o amigo.

‒ Mas e se for eu, Junmyeon?

‒ O quê?

‒ O cara por quem seu irmão está apaixonado.

Junmyeon parou, as mãos sujas de sangue. Fitou o amigo ao seu lado, este que demonstrava seriedade. Toda a equipe de cirurgia ficou em silêncio.

‒ Isso é brincadeira, não é?

‒ Só uma hipótese.

‒ Baekhyun, eu estou com o bisturi na mão, você quer me falar alguma coisa?

O enfermeiro suspirou.

‒ Eu gosto dele, Junmyeon. Na verdade, eu tô apaixonado pelo Sehun.

O cirurgião ficou petrificado, mas voltou a mexer nas veias próximas do coração do seu paciente; tinha que fechá-lo com vida.

‒ Desde quando? ‒ perguntou com a voz inexpressiva.

‒ Desde que ele passou a morar com a gente.

‒ Dois anos.

‒ Dois anos.

‒ Vamos conversar depois ‒ ditou e então não falou mais nada.

Baekhyun sabia que apanharia, mas estava se sentindo em paz.

 

[...]

 

 

 Sehun terminava de colocar a mesa para o jantar quando Baekhyun e seu irmão chegaram juntos do hospital. Pelo corte na boca de Baekhyun e a forma como Junmyeon estava emputecido, as coisas não eram boas.

Estavam os três na sala. Baekhyun de um lado do sofá com um pedaço de gelo enrolado num pano no lábio ferido e Sehun no outro canto do sofá; Junmyeon se encontrava sentado na mesinha de centro com os braços dobrados no peito, uma cara de poucos amigos, especialmente depois que viu seu irmão mais novo preocupado com Baekhyun de um jeito carinhoso demais, a sua boca na dele em um beijinho doce. Como não tinha percebido?

‒ Desde quando isso está acontecendo?

‒ Junmy‒ Baekhyun começou e Sehun segurou sua mão, o interrompendo.

‒ Se você quer saber, Baekhyun nunca me deu bola ‒ falou. ‒ Fui eu que sempre gostei dele.

‒ Gosta dele desde quando?

‒ Dos meus quinze em diante ‒ disse. ‒ E Baekhyun só soube quando eu tinha dezesseis? ‒ a resposta saiu como pergunta e Sehun olhou para o enfermeiro ao lado pedindo confirmação. ‒ Se vale de consolo, ele chutou minha bunda e partiu meu coração.

‒ Então era culpa dele por você ter ficado doente naquela época, chorando pelos cantos e sem comer?

‒ Era culpa minha. Eu queria ser correspondido e Baekhyun disse que não era certo.

Seu irmão balançou a cabeça.

‒ Não acredito.

‒ Você sabe que Baekhyun nunca gostou muito de mim quando eu era pequeno ‒ jogou. ‒ E gostou um pouco menos depois de grande.

‒ É mentira ‒ Baekhyun murmurou e Sehun o fuzilou com o olhar como se pedisse para ficar quieto.

‒ Você me trancou no guarda-roupa e vivia tentando me despachar para algum lugar.

‒ Foi uma vez ‒ disse. ‒ Ok, talvez algumas. Mas eu pedi desculpas e me arrependi de todas.

‒ Vocês dois não gostavam muito de mim, na verdade. ‒ O rapaz apontou tanto para Baekhyun quando Junmyeon. ‒ Vocês inventavam desculpas pra me deixar de fora do quarto, do passeio, das conversas, pra não ter que ficar com o pirralho em casa quando poderiam sair por aí. Falou que ia estudar aquela vez, não é? ‒ Olhou diretamente para o seu irmão. ‒ Eu sei que o você fez no verão de 2001, Kim Junmyeon. E você, Baekhyun, quando não me tratava como se eu fosse um bebê, era como se eu fosse um incômodo.

‒ Sehun ‒ o enfermeiro murmurou.

‒ Eu sei que era um pouco irritante e grudento quando pequeno e sei que vocês tinham a própria vida pra viver ‒ sua voz tomou um som melancólico e seus olhos brilharam ‒, mas vocês me abandonaram quando eu mais precisava e tudo o que eu queria era ficar perto do meu irmão mais velho e do melhor amigo dele, o amigo por quem eu sou apaixonado faz tempo.

‒ Sehun... Baekhyun te pegou no colo, ele é como seu irmão ‒ tentou dizer sério, mas seus olhos já estavam marejados.

 ‒ Meu irmão é só você e ninguém mais ‒ Sehun disse com a voz embargada. ‒ E eu sou tão sortudo por te ter.

‒ O Baekhyun... ‒ Junmyeon começou de novo.

‒ Eu sei como ele era antes e não me importo com isso. Não me importo porque eu conheço Baekhyun com a palma da minha mão e amo ele do fundo do meu coração do jeitinho que é ‒ falou a última parte mais baixinho, se levantando do sofá em seguida. ‒ Eu só quero ter _um_ irmão mais velho feliz por eu estar feliz, e essa pessoa é você, Myeon ‒ disse olhando para Junmyeon. ‒ Mas será que não posso?

E dito isto, Sehun deixou um choro sentido escapar da sua garganta e foi em direção do quarto, batendo a porta depois de entrar.

Na sala, os dois mais velhos se olharam.

‒ Isso é culpa sua ‒ Baekhyun acusou.

‒ Eu vou te bater de novo.

‒ Dessa vez eu vou devolver.

‒ Seu filho da puta ‒ Junmyeon chiou erguendo o punho no ar numa ameaça, mas logo o abaixou e massageou as têmporas, refletindo por um segundo.

Sua vontade, no entanto, era de pegar Baekhyun pelo colarinho e atirá-lo da varanda abaixo sem arrependimento algum. Por que tinha que ser seu irmão mais novo? O seu bebê? Junmyeon suspirou em derrota. Não podia fazer nada. Viu a forma como Sehun ficara aos 16 anos por causa de um coração partido. Se o impedisse de namorar aquele traste do seu melhor amigo, e estava cogitando essa questão de considerar Baekhyun seu amigo, Sehun ficaria doente e sabe-se lá o que mais. Não desejava vê-lo sofrer, não por causa do merdinha do Baekhyun.

‒ Eu te pedi pra cuidar e proteger Sehun ‒ Junmyeon lembrou. ‒ E isso incluía cuidar e protegê-lo da sua existência.

‒ A gente tinha onze anos quando te prometi isso, Junmyeon.

‒ Nem que fosse oitenta! ‒ explanou alto. ‒ Por que o meu irmão? Por quê?

 Baekhyun tirou o gelo da boca e deu de ombros.

‒ O amor é quem manda no coração.

‒ E eu vou te mandar é pra puta que pariu, seu escroto ‒ ameaçou. ‒ Olha, sinceramente... ‒ Andou de um lado para o outro na sala. ‒ Vai lá falar com ele ‒ mandou.

‒ Eu quero um pedido de desculpas depois.

‒ Agradeça por não ser um chute no meio do seu cu.

‒ Grosso.

‒ Você não vai gostar do que eu quero te chamar.

Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha e foi para o quarto de Sehun, dando três toques na porta antes de entrar.

O mais novo estava sentado na beirada da cama, os olhos vermelhos e inchados por chorar, mas tinha um sorriso enorme em seus lábios quando Baekhyun fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou para perto.

‒ Ele te bateu de novo?

‒ Ainda não.

O enfermeiro segurou o rosto de Sehun em ambas as mãos e limpou os resquícios de lágrimas que havia ali.

‒ Desde quando você se tornou um ator tão bom?

Sehun riu.

‒ Acho que nasci assim.

‒ Quase chorei.

‒ Vi que você segurou bastante.

‒ Saí da sala e o Junmyeon estava se debulhando em ranho.

‒ Meu trabalho está feito ‒ disse rindo, uma lágrima remanescente escapando do seu olho. Baekhyun inclinou seu rosto e tocou a boca de Sehun num leve roçar, as sobrancelhas se unindo quando o mais novo quis um beijo mais profundo e seu lábio machucado ardeu, a região ficando inchada. ‒ Dói?

‒ Não muito ‒ respondeu. ‒ Mas não se preocupa, esse não é o primeiro soco que levo do Junmyeon em vinte anos de amizade, estou acostumado ‒ garantiu. ‒ A direita dele não é muito boa. Agora vem cá, quero ficar abraçadinho com você.

Baekhyun se deitou na cama e Sehun se ajeitou contra ele, a cabeça em seu braço e os rostos próximos.

‒ Por que contou pra ele? ‒ Acarinhou a bochecha de Baekhyun com a ponta dos dedos.

‒ Porque ele é meu melhor amigo e também é seu irmão.

‒ Não precisava contar. Não agora.

‒ Eu sei, bebê ‒ murmurou. ‒ Mas não é cansativo ter que esconder quando quer me beijar ou me abraçar? Eu quero poder fazer isso na hora que me der vontade. Te beijar, te abraçar, ir dormir com você toda noite e passar a mão na sua bunda quando me der na telha. ‒ Fincou os dedos na carne do traseiro de Sehun e apertou com força, vendo o rapaz suspirar. ‒ Pra falar a verdade, queria que Junmyeon soubesse que eu tô apaixonado por você.

Sehun levantou os olhos brilhosos e fitou Baekhyun.

‒ Você está apaixonado por mim? ‒ perguntou baixinho, a voz fraca na garganta.

‒ Você fez direitinho, meu amor. ‒ Sorriu a Sehun, pegando uma das mãos dele e levando à boca pra beijar.

Os olhos de Sehun marejaram de novo ao saber daquilo e do gesto de Baekhyun.

‒ Meus esforços finalmente deram frutos ‒ murmurou sorridente.

‒ E muito tesão acumulado, não se esqueça.

‒ Desculpa.

‒ Você não parece nadinha arrependido.

‒ Me conhece bem. ‒ Sehun riu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Baekhyun aproveitou para embrenhar seus dedos aos de Sehun e olhá-lo com carinho sem se preocupar com o tempo lá fora.

‒ Me desculpa por te tratar mal antes, quando você era pequeno ‒ pediu em tom grave. ‒ Eu tinha ciúmes de você. Queria o Junmyeon só pra mim.

‒ E eu queria vocês dois pra mim.

‒ Você me tem agora.

‒ Sim. ‒ Sorriu feliz.

‒ Não fica bravo com o Junmyeon, uh? Ele é seu irmão e te ama, está preocupado e só quer o teu bem. E provavelmente não vai mais deixar a gente transar.

‒ Ah, não... ‒ choramingou.

‒ Mas se a gente fizer baixinho... ‒ Baekhyun soltou num cochicho e ambos riram e o mais velho se perdeu num segundo olhando o modo como Sehun sorria; era tão lindo. ‒ Ei ‒ chamou, ganhando a atenção do maior. ‒ Obrigado por gostar de mim durante todo esse tempo.

‒ Foi uma honra. Menos a parte que você partiu meu coração cruelmente ‒ replicou brincalhão, estalando um beijo na boca de Baekhyun. ‒ Espero que não faça isso nunca mais, tá? Ou quem vai te acertar um murro sou eu.   

‒ E eu não vou, bebê ‒ assegurou sorrindo.

‒ Isso é uma promessa por acaso? Porque você não é muito bom em cumpri-las. É um tratante.

Baekhyun riu.

‒ Certo, não cumpri algumas.

‒ Todas!

‒ Não, senhor ‒ contrariou. ‒ Uma promessa eu cumpri.

‒ Qual?

‒ A que eu disse que você tinha todo o meu coração ‒ respondeu. ‒ Meu coração é seu, Sehun. Sempre vai ser ‒ segredou. ‒ E sei que pode não parecer que é verdade quando eu conheci muita gente no decorrer da minha vida ‒ Baekhyun disse e Sehun acrescentou um “ _muita mesmo_ ” com um bico adorável ‒ e nunca levei ninguém a sério. Mas eu quero ficar com você, pra valer ‒ expressou. ‒ Quero passar o restante da minha vida contigo porque eu te amo.   

Sehun não deu importância ao fato de que seu irmão mais velho estava puto na sala quando beijou Baekhyun e se esqueceu de tudo ao redor.

Era amor e ele queria sentir aquilo em cada parte do seu corpo, de todas as formas, com Baekhyun dentro de si e com a boca dele na sua.

Queria aquilo de novo, de novo e de novo.

 

 

[...]

 

 

 O clima no apartamento não tardou em deixar de ser estranho. Foi num café da manhã, antes de Junmyeon e Baekhyun irem para o hospital e Sehun fazer caminho à universidade, que as coisas se ajeitaram.  

‒ Estive pensando sobre ‒ o Kim mais velho começou depois de se sentar à mesa para tomar seu café ‒ e tudo bem vocês dois namorarem. Mas sob esse teto, com a minha supervisão. Vou conversar com mamãe e papai depois. ‒ Sehun sorriu abertamente para o irmão, indo se jogar em seu colo para apertá-lo num abraço e paparicá-lo. ‒ Eu e você moramos juntos há anos ‒ Junmyeon continuou falando de modo direto a Baekhyun, seu irmão mais novo ainda atarracado em seu colo. ‒ Seria estranho você se mudar daqui quando também é sua casa.

Baekhyun aquiesceu e sorriu.

‒ Você não vive sem mim, não é?

‒ Acho bom você ficar calado ‒ Junmyeon reclamou. ‒ De qualquer forma, nada de sexo.

‒ Puta que pariu, Junmyeon ‒ Sehun soltou do seu colo.

‒ O linguajar ‒ os dois mais velhos repetiram ao mesmo tempo.

‒ Você ouviu o que ele disse?! ‒ Sehun continuou chocado, sua atenção no enfermeiro.

‒ Sem sexo ‒ Baekhyun repetiu.

‒ E tudo bem pra você? Porque pra mim não está nada bem. Acho melhor você ir embora, Baekhyun, vou morar com você.

‒ Aquieta, mocinho ‒ seu irmão repreendeu.

‒ Mas é sem sexo nesse teto ou...? ‒ Baekhyun quis saber.

‒ Sem sexo em qualquer teto ‒ Junmyeon foi incisivo. ‒ E se eu descobrir que levou meu irmão pra um motelzinho, Baekhyun, eu vou aposentar as suas bolas antes do tempo.

‒ Deixa as bolas dele em paz! ‒ Sehun ralhou.

‒ Ele gosta ‒ Baekhyun provocou do outro lado da mesa e Junmyeon lançou um olhar assassino em sua direção.

‒ Eu te odeio ‒ o Kim falou e Baekhyun mostrou a língua e sorriu por trás do seu copo de suco como se nada o abalasse.

‒ Você falou sério sobre sexo? ‒ Sehun interrompeu a briguinha infantil dos dois. ‒ Porque se for, eu te juro que você não vai querer que eu comece a te dedurar pra mamãe, não é? Sei de coisas que ela não vai gostar de ouvir.

‒ Está me chantageando?

‒ Estou prezando pela minha vida sexual com o meu namorado.

‒ Eu sou seu namorado? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou surpreso.

‒ Você não era namorado dele? ‒ Junmyeon se pronunciou.

‒ Ele não pediu.

‒ Você não pediu Sehun em namoro? ‒ o Kim engrossou a voz.

‒ Devo fazer agora?

‒ Sem aliança? ‒ Os dois irmãos falaram em uníssono.

‒ Vou te comprar uma depois.

‒ Já deveria ter feito.

‒ Junmyeon, você não está ajudando ‒ Baekhyun falou.

‒ Te ajudar é a última das minhas intenções, fique tranquilo ‒ respondeu.

‒ Mas vai me deixar no shopping antes do trabalho, não vai? Tenho que comprar uma aliança.

‒ Acho que está na hora de comprar seu próprio carro, Baekhyun.

‒ Ótima ideia. Gosta de qual modelo, Sehun? ‒ o enfermeiro se dirigiu ao rapaz sentado no colo de Junmyeon.

‒ Com bastante espaço no banco traseiro está bom pra mim.

Baekhyun e ele trocaram um sorriso pervertido e Junmyeon suspirou.

‒ Vai se trocar ‒ mandou ao irmão. ‒ Vou levar vocês ao shopping.

Sehun riu e saiu do colo de Junmyeon para deixar um beijo estalado na boca de Baekhyun, logo correndo pelo apartamento com os berros do seu irmão ecoando nas paredes.

‒ Só me prometa que vai tomar conta dele, fazê-lo feliz e nunca magoá-lo de novo ‒ o médico murmurou a Baekhyun.

‒ Prometo com a minha vida, Myeon.

E o sorriso pequeno que Junmyeon exibiu significava que tudo estava bem, que confiava em Baekhyun e que ainda eram melhores amigos como sempre.  

 

[...]

 

 A porta do quarto se abriu e fechou. Um vulto caminhou com passos ligeiros em direção da cama e a risadinha de Sehun acolheu Baekhyun consigo debaixo do edredom.

‒ Ele está dormindo?

‒ Como um porco, vai acordar só amanhã à tarde. Se acordar.

‒ Isso quer dizer que posso gemer?

Baekhyun puxou o corpo nu de Sehun para cima do seu e sorriu, grudando sua boca à dele enquanto segurava seu traseiro nas mãos, sua boca já com saudade de lamber e chupar cada piercing do mais novo e fazê-lo suspirar seu nome o mais alto que podia.

‒ O quanto você quiser, amor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ler ♥


End file.
